Finding the way home
by Shikori
Summary: Naruto cross over with Harry potter // Hinata was thrown into the world of witchcraft and wizardry by the powers of an unknown scroll her and her teammates had been assigned to retrieve. Now she has to find her way home but how?
1. Chapter 1

**Shikori: **HI guys! Thanks for the reviews on my first story and I'm very happy about them though I hoped for a bit more reviews so till I get one more you guys are going to have to wait

**Neji: **that's mean, you should be happy with what you've got.

**Shikori: **I am but I also felt like writing another story is all

**Neji: **jeez! As long as you continue you're other one!

**Shikori: **of course I will!

**Neji: **Shikori doesn't not own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Shikori: **I wish though… anyways! I hope you guys enjoy!

&&&&&

"Are you sure this is the right way?" a boy with short brown hair and red markings on his cheeks said looking annoyed.

"If you prefer to have gone the other way and risk being ambushed by 50 ninja's then, be my guest, Kiba" a boy with spiky black hair wearing a large over coat that covered half his face spoke looking a little annoyed.

"What's up your ass Shino? I was just asking jeez!" Kiba said looking angrily at his teammate.

"S-Shino, Kiba, don't s-start fighting, n-now is n-not the t-time" Hinata said looking back at both of them with a worried look that both of the boys couldn't argue with. Both boys stayed quiet and just continued to walk.

"Sorry…" Kiba whispered looking down slightly while Shino just kept quiet.

"Thank y-you" Hinata said as she concentrated on the path ahead making sure there weren't any hidden ninja's that could jump out at anytime. Hinata's Byukagan had improved so much since Naruto had left the village to go train, but those who actually knew how strong Hinata was, were her teammates and sensei. Her father had given up on her and had concentrated on Neji and Hanabi not giving Hinata a chance to show how much she had improved. Neji's and Hinata's relationship had improved slightly but Neji still did not accept Hinata because of her weaknesses. Hanabi had never really paid any attention to Hinata and was even embarrassed to call her sister. But Hinata knew she had gotten stronger and still improving and that's what mattered to her the most.

"Hey guys, I smell something rotten…" Kiba said coming to a stop and sniffing the air. Akumaru barked with agreement sniffing the floor

"I don't see any ninja's close by…" Hinata said looking confused.

"My bugs are going haywire… there's something wrong" Shino said taking out some kunai's for precaution. Hinata increased her sight but still nothing seemed out of place and that's when she sensed it.

"Move!!" Hinata yelled as she pushed both Shino and Kiba to the side as the ground underneath them exploded. No wonder she didn't see it, there was a trap hidden deep in the ground which was set to go off by motion. It was made with a lot of stored up chakra which was hidden really well. When they got their senses back they quickly stood up and ran for it.

"We've got to get as far as possible, the ninjas who set that trap wont be far" Shino said as Kiba and Hinata followed him.

"No wonder we couldn't sense the blasted thing." Kiba said frustrated. "Hinata how did you know it was there?" Kiba asked curiously.

"The s-second it w-went off a l-large amount of c-chakra was released" Hinata said looking back every few seconds checking to see if they were being followed.

"The reason you couldn't smell its location properly was because bits of scented chakra was scattered around making or senses confused enabling us not to notice the burst of chakra fast enough, but because Hinata doesn't have our senses she was able to notice it faster." Shino explained.

"Lucky we have you on our team Hinata, we owe you one" Kiba said giving her a thumbs up. Hinata blushed at the complement.

"It w-was nothing" she said smiling back

"Keep the good work up Hinata" Shino said as he gave her a knowing look. She gave him a determined look and nodded.

"Hai!" she said as she went back to concentrating on the path ahead. Hinata was thankful that her teammates were Shino and Kiba, because they were the only ones beside her sensei and Naruto that had always been there and believed in her. She smiled to herself knowingly.

"Hinata duck!!" came Kiba's shrill voice from her left. She did as she was told without a second thought as a Windmill Shuriken flew past her head barely missing her. "where the hell did that come from?!" came Kiba's pissed of voice. None of them had seen it coming.

"Calm Kiba, keep your voice down" Shino said releasing a swarm of bugs towards one direction. "They'll find out where it came from" Shino said as he quickly nudged to other two to the side, behind a bush.

"I don't s-see anyone in t-the area or d-do I sense a-any chakra c-close by" Hinata said looking around franticly.

"Little assholes, lets go drag them out" Kiba went to stand up but was pulled down by Shino.

"Don't be hasty; if they can take us by surprise, they'll be quite strong so we're going to have to think about this carefully" Shino said concentrating on something.

"What s-should we d-do Shino-kun?" Hinata asked fidgeting with the hem of her jacket. She may have gotten stronger but for some reason her attitude had stayed the same. That was probably why her father chose to ignore her. She hated it but she felt as if there was nothing she could do, nothing she was brave enough to do.

"This is what we'll do" Shino said as they all moved closer to listen.

&&&&&&&&

"Tsunade-sama?!!" came Shizune's worried yell. Tsunade looked up just in time to see her burst through the doors looking quite annoyed.

"What? I don't have any Sake with me!" Tsunade said innocently.

"That's not it! I just heard that you sent team 8 after that scroll!" came Shizune's irritated voice.

"What about it?" Tsunade asked sighing from relief. Luckily Tsunade had quick reflexes and was able to hide the sake under the table just before Shizune came in.

"what do you mean, what about it! You sent_a Chuunin_ group after that scroll?!" Shizune said worriedly all annoyance leaving her voice.

"They'll be fine, plus their one of the best trackers available in the village right now." Tsunade said sifting a pile of paper works to the side. "anyway, those three are capable enough to handle the assignment by themselves and the hideout the scrolls kept isn't far either so if anything goes wrong I'll send a few more people to help out" Tsunade said looking bored. Shizune eyes her for a moment before sighing.

"But Tsunade-sama, a report had just come in saying Kabuto had just been seen around that area, probably after the scroll as well!" Came Shizunes frantic voice.

"What?! When had that been brought up?" Tsunade said standing up, how come she had not heard off this?!

"the ninja's that just came back from the mission had forgotten to report it and came to me today, what shall we do? Those three aren't strong enough to handle him alone!" Shizune said as she worriedly paced around the room. Hinata had gone on that mission. Hinata had come up to her one day stuttering and blushing, asking her if she could teach her healing jitsu's. Shizune wasn't as close to Hinata as others were but she was quite fond of the girl. Since she suddenly had the courage to ask some of them for help, she had broaden her views on techniques and she knew Hinata was strong and teamed up with Shino and Kiba they were very reliable but against Kabuto would be too much.

I'm going to have to send someone else along as well… who do we have here that's not on a mission?" Tsunade asked looking through files on who went on missions.

"Naruto had come back this morning" Shizune pointed out. Naruto had ran into the office early in the morning and had loudly proclaimed that he was back. "didn't he want to go on a mission today?" Shizune recalled the morning events. Naruto had asked for an A ranked mission but Tsunade had refused and had yelled at him to go and rest.

"Yes he'll do, who else? Oh Neji and lee aren't on a mission right now either right? Go get them three" Tsunade said rubbing her temples. Shizune nodded and disappeared to fetch the three. 'Dammit, this is why I tell all ninja's to make sure their reports have everything in them' Tsunade said sighing. Hopefully the three can hold up till reinforcements come.

&&&&&&&&

Hinata ran through the cave as fast as her legs would allow while keeping her guard up. Shino, Kiba and she had split up to confuse their opponents so while Shino and Kiba kept them occupied Hinata would grab the scroll signal them and they would run for it. Hinata worriedly looked back. Kiba had rebelled against Shino's idea saying they would be stronger together but Shino refused to give up and said it had to be done. Hinata didn't like the idea but she trusted Shino.

_( Flashback )_

"_Shino that's stupid! If we stay together, we can take whoever it is on!" Kiba said annoyed at what had been suggested._

"_And if we fail?" Shino asked looking at both of them but none of them answered. "The risks are high if we fail, at least if we split up then one person can go after the scroll while the other two will stall as long as they can, when we have the scroll we'll retreat, it's the safest way and we wont fail the mission either." Shino looked at Kiba then looking at Hinata was a knowing look. "Hinata if we fail this mission, your father just might banish you from your clan this time, Kiba and I wont be able to bare that." Shino said looking sadly at Hinata._

"_Shino-kun…" Hinata knew that both of them knew her problems at home, she couldn't hide it from them. "But Shino-kun, y-you and Kiba a-are more important t-to me, I'll live if I g-get b-banished." Hinata said smiling at them._

"_But we won't be able to live with ourselves if we knew that you got banished because we couldn't complete some measly B ranked mission. Plus we're more reliable than that" Kiba said smiling at her._

"_It's settled then, Hinata you will go after the scroll while Kiba and I keep our enemies occupied, be careful alright?" Shino said looking at her worriedly._

"_We'll be waiting for you, keep your guard up okay" Kiba said giving her a thumbs up. Hinata's eyes watered up as she smiled at them. _

"_I'll be a-as quick as I c-can, you t-two be careful" Hinata said giving them both a hug before running in one direction._

_( End of Flashback)_

She searched the area thoroughly but still she had found nothing even with her Byukagan activated. 'This is bad I have to hurry and find it quickly' she thought as she added more chakra to her eyes and her line of vision increased. That's when she saw it, it was the scroll but it was in a huge boulder. "How d-did it get in t-there?!" Hinata said shocked. She got into her gentle fist stance and concentrated a fair amount of chakra into her fingers. 'How it got there is not important, what is that I get that scroll quickly' she thought to herself.

"Jûken!" Hinata yelled hitting the rock once inserting a large amount of chakra into the rock making it crack in half revealing a small scroll. Hinata smiled at her self proudly. "Okay! Now t-to get Shino a-and Kiba" Hinata said before dashing back to were she had left the boys. 'I hope their okay…' Hinata thought worriedly.

&&&&&&

"Ba-chan!" came a very loud voice from the hallway out side of Tsunade's office. Tsunade sighed and waited for the doors to burst open once again, and as if on queue the doors did burst open revealing an over hyper Naruto and smiling Lee and an annoyed Neji. Tsunade picked up a near by book and threw it at Naruto which hit him square on the face.

"how many time did I tell you not to call me that?!" Tsunade yelled angrily.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but why were we called here?" Neji asked getting to the point. Tsunade calmed down and sat back down in her chair. Yester day I sent Shino, Hinata and Kiba on a B ranked mission but due to misinformation that mission was meant to be S ranked, and because of this we are afraid that all three of them are in deadly danger." Tsunade said looking at each of them seriously.

"what?! How can you be careless Hokage-sama?!" Neji asked angrily. If anything happened to Hinata it would be all his fault. Even though Neji never showed it, he did care for Hinata but he was always just annoyed how weak she seemed.

"I regret it but nows not the time, I want you guys to go after them and bring them back." Tsunade said watching their reaction and to her surprise Naruto looked completely serious. "Naruto, this is very important so listen to me carefully." Tsunade said making sure Naruto understood what she was going to say.

"what is it Ba-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"don't call me that!!" Tsunade yelled again but quickly calmed down. " Naruto you must not stay any longer then you need to, do you understand Naruto, your mission is to get Shino, Kiba and Hinata out and come straight back." Tsunade said as serious as she could make it sound.

"Hokage-sama is there something you are not telling us?" Neji asked eyeing her. she was keeping something from them he knew it.

"The reason the mission is now S ranked is because Kabuto was sighted in that area, probably after the same scroll Shino, Kiba and Hinata are after." Tsunade said noticing the glint in Naruto's eyes. " Naruto I repeat myself you are in no circumstance to stay and fight your mission is just to retrieve the three, do you understand?" Tsunade said sternly.

"But Ba-chan! I'm strong enough to take Kabuto on, I can even find out where Sasuke-teme is!" Naruto argued back.

"Maybe, but your other teammates might not be and what if the other three are in dire need of healing? Will you risk your teammates lives? Do you understand Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto just nodded.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama we will get them back!" Lee said giving her a thumbs up and a huge smile. Tsunade sighed, Lee was becoming more like Guy with each passing day.

"okay this mission wont take long since their location is only suppose to be an hour and a half travel from our village and if you guys run you'll get there quicker. Neji you are the team leader" Tsunade said handing him a file. "Now hurry up and go!" Tsunade said urgently. All three nodded and vanished. "I pray they get there in time" Tsunade said to herself as she got ready to do another pile of paper work.

&&&&&&&

Shino waited on a branch covered in leaves in position while Kiba and Akumaru were on the ground in their position. It had been an hour since they had split up and Shino knew Hinata would be coming back soon. Shino and Kiba had set up clones in the open pretending to plan something as decoys to lure out their opponents and sure enough kunai's came flying from the direction the Windmill Shuriken had came from. Their clones dodged it by diving to the side. Kiba's clone three a few shurikens at the direction it had came from while Shino's clone sent fake bugs at the same direction. Nothing happened after a while but a quick movement caught Shino's eyes. It came out from the right side knocked Kiba's clone into a tree while knocking Shino's clone of the floor and kicking him into another tree making both clones disappear.

"Now boy's why don't you come out and play a little?" a man wearing large rimmed glasses and grayish hair said smiling. Shino knew him, his Ochimaru's right hand man. This was bad. They weren't expecting someone this strong. "Oh not coming out? Shall I come and get you?" Kabuto said smiling to himself. He suddenly disappeared. Shino slightly panicked but recovered quickly and concentrated just before he could do anything Kiba had flew out of the bush and into a tree. "Well I found one of you" Kabuto said looking at Kiba who got up with and angry expression.

"What are you doing here?!" Kiba said venom lacing his voice. He had heard about him but had never met him.

"The same reason you two are, but in my case you guys won't be leaving alive." Kubato ran towards him, kunai in hand but Kiba had ducked in time to dodge it and kick Kabuto in the side but to Kiba's surprised Kabuto caught. "Is that all you've got?" Kabuto asked as he was about to throw a kunai at Kiba's chest Akumaru came up from behind and was about to go for an attack but Kabuto dodged it by jumping to the side letting Kiba go.

"Thanks buddy" Kiba said as he stood up and lent onto Akumaru for support.

"Oh forgot about your dog" Kabuto said just as Shino appeared behind him and did a round house kick which Kabuto blocked. Shino sent a few punches and kicks but Kabuto blocked them all. Kiba came from the side with Akumaru in Kiba's form and did a double attack which Kabuto countered sending them both flying.

"Dammit!" Kiba said as he got up again running towards him. Kiba threw a punch at him which Kabuta blocked easily and was about to send a punch to his stomach but was blocked by Shino's bugs. Kiba jumped a few feet back.

"Kiba, be careful!" Shino said sternly pointing to Kabuto's fists which had a shuriken sticking out from the gaps of his fingers. If Shino hadn't stopped the punch Kiba's insides would have been ripped apart.

"I got caught off guard, it won't happen again but thanks" Kiba said getting into a fighting stance. Shino nodded and got ready

"Is that all you two got?" Kabuto said tauntingly. Kiba threw a few shurikens at Kabuto which he blocked by throwing his shurikens. Akumaru ran in front of Kiba growling. Kiba used Akumaru as a step stool and jumped into the air. While Akumaru attacked from front Kiba would attack from the top. But Kabuto had seen it coming and swiftly took out another one of his Windmill Shuriken and used it to block Akumaru's fangs at the same time kicked Kiba in the stomach. "You're going to have to try harder then that" Kabuto said as he threw Kiba to the side and knocked Akumaru aside with the Windmill Shuriken. While Kabuto had been occupied with Kiba, Shino had appeared behind with a kunai at his neck. "Oh dear I've been quite careless haven't I" Kabuto said shaking his had but keeping the smile on his lips.

"What do you want?" Shino asked no emotion in his voice. Kabuto just stood there with the smile plastered on his face.

"Shino just kill him already, before he tries anything shifty." Kiba said getting up

"We need to get some information out of him first" Shino said pinning the kunai closer to Kabuto's neck. Before Kiba could argue back a loud scream was heard a few yards away. Both Kiba and Shino paled. They knew whose scream it had belonged to.

"Oh, I've got what I've been sent to get." Kabuto said smiling as he suddenly disappeared.

"Crap! It was just a clone!" Kiba said angrily.

"Kiba, Hinata's in trouble" Shino said running towards were the scream had come from with Kiba right behind him.

&&&&&

Hinata had let her guard down and didn't notice a Windmill Shuriken fly towards her in time to fully dodge it. It grazed her left arm and knocked her to the ground with a heavy thump. She griped her left arm which was bleeding from the nasty graze that the Windmill Shuriken had left.

"What a surprised, that you dodged it, barely though" came a voice from her far right. Kabuto stepped out behind a tree with a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Who are you?!" Hinata asked clueless. She took out a few senbons and went into a fighting stance.

"Hmm… a Hyuga not using their famous technique huh" Kabuto said sounding amused. Hinata just stayed silent. She needed to get away but this guy seemed extremely strong and she knew she wouldn't last to long against him. "Staying silent huh? Quite Hyugaish" Kabuto said with a laugh.

"What d-do you w-want?" Hinata asked cursing herself for stuttering. Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"A Hyuga that stutters you just keep on surprising me" Kabuto said still smiling. The smile made Hinata nervous but she masked it by sending him a glare.

"What d-do you want!" Hinata said this time more forcefully.

"Calm down now, all I want is that scroll, if you give it to me, I'll let you walk away with your life" Kabuto said taking a step forward while Hinata took one step back. She didn't trust him. She knew that even if she did give the scroll back he wouldn't let her live.

"W-why do you w-want i-it?" she asked. She had to try and stall for enough time to think of and escape plan.

"The same reason why you guys want it." Kabuto said taking another step forward but this time Hinata stood her ground.

"We w-weren't told what t-the scroll h-holds" Hinata said tightening her grip on her senbons. She had hidden the as a kunai on her right leg and had tried her best to mask the chakra around it.

"It holds unknown techniques that would be quite useful." Kabuto said taking out his Windmill Shuriken in one hand a five kunai's in the other. "I'm sorry I don't have time to chat and since you don't look willing to hand it over, I'm going to have to take it by force" Kabuto said as he threw the kunai's at her which Hinata blocked by throwing her senbons at them but had missed one which embedded itself into her right leg. Hinata let out a loud scream and was quickly knocked into a tree with the Windmill Shuriken at her neck. Hinata quickly used gentle fist on him knocking him a few feet back.

"I w-wont let y-you have t-the scroll!" Hinata said throwing a few senbons at him which she filled with chakra.

"your going to have to do better then that" Kabuto said as he blocked it with his Windmill Shuriken, but his smile faded when he noticed a senbon stuck into his left shoulder. "When did…" he said as he fell onto one knee.

"You u-underestimated me, I f-filled all m-my senbons with c-chakra except f-for one, w-which you m-missed also it was coated in poison." Hinata said taking another few senbons out. Kabuto smirked and stood up shakily.

"The poison you used is strong; I can already feel it taking affect… I've never come across this poison before" Kabuto said as he clutched his left shoulder.

"That p-poison is j-just one of t-the deadliest I h-have created" Hinata said eyeing him carefully. She knew she should run but she knew she'd be in trouble if she turned her back on him for even a second. She saw his face turn paler and knew the poison was doing its Job. She had read a few books in Shizune's study and came across a book that was filled with formulas for creating poisons. Hinata since then been experimenting and had successfully created very dangerous poison and mild poison which wont kill but knock them out. What Hinata had said was only partly true. She didn't like the idea of killing so she had created a sort of drug that acted exactly like a poison but would only knock them out for a few hours.

"I see… then I'm going to have to finish you quickly." And before Hinata could even blink Kabuto was at her side and sent her flying into the air with a kick. Kabuto jumped up and was going to knee Hinata in the gut but was blocked, but because of the impact Hinata flew into a tree before she could even move a few more kunais were sent her way and embedded themselves into parts of her body. Hinata slide down the tree limply. She tried to get up but was knocked down by Kabuto that had elbowed her in the back.

"Where is the scroll?!" Kabuto asked when Hinata didn't answer he kicked her three times in the stomach making her cough up blood but still she stayed silent. "You stupid brat!" Kabuto yelled as he kicked her again and again. When Kabuto had gotten fed up with it he took out a long thin knife which had been strapped to his left leg. "I'll find that scroll but I'll kill you before that!" Kabuto went in for the final move but was blocked and Kabuto was thrown back.

"I don't think so!" came a familiar voice. Hinata looked up and was shocked to find Naruto standing in front of her looking very pissed.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said trying to stand up but only falling again. Naruto bent down next to Hinata and looked over her wounds with concerned then looked back to Kabuto who was trying to keep himself from collapsing. The Poison was getting stronger to resist.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll take over from here. Oh Hinata you've gotten stronger" Naruto said giving her a warm smile before turning back to Kabuto angrily. Hinata's inside jumped and her face quickly heated up.

"Well, well, if it isn't Naruto" Kabuto said smirking.

"I'm not here to play your stupid mind games, tell me, where's Sasuke?!" Naruto asked with a growl.

"Naruto!" came another familiar voice. Hinata looked towards the direction it had came from only o find Neji and Lee running towards them with Kiba and Shino right behind them. "you know what the Hokage said! We have to leave right now!" Neji said grabbing Naruto's arm. Naruto just shook it off and ignored Neji.

"Hinata!" Both Kiba and Shino yelled as they ran towards her. She smiled to herself. they were safe.

"Shut up Neji, this is my one chance to find out where Sasuke is! Plus Kabuto is already weakened by Hinata" Naruto said grinning.

"I don't care we have to go now! Plus Hinata-sama needs to go to hospital." Neji said sounding quite annoyed.

"Kabuto!" Naruto yelled pointing at him totally ignoring Neji. "You better spill before I kick you ass!" Naruto yelled. Kabuto just smirked. Naruto growled and went for an attack.

"Naruto!" Lee called out. Concerned lacing his voice. He knew how much Naruto wanted to find Sasuke, but Hinata was badly hurt and needed to be brought to a hospital as quick as possible.

"Hinata can you get up?" Kiba asked as he gently knelt down besides her. Hinata tried once again but again she fell only o be caught by Shino.

"you did good" Shino said as he helped her sit up.

"Hinata-san we must get you to a hospital immediately" Lee said as he checked her wounds.

"I'm f-fine… Naruto n-needs to find o-out where Uchiha-san is." Hinata said coughing as she spoke.

"Stop speaking nonsense Hinata-sama! And Naruto we need to go now!" Neji said as helped Hinata stand letting her use him a crutch but still Naruto choose to ignore him and was sent flying towards a cliff. Kabuto came running at him but Naruto was slow at getting up and Hinata knew he wouldn't make it in time to block the attack. She mastered everything she had left and ran in front of Naruto with two Kunais in her hands and blocked the attack with them. All of them were shocked. Hinata was bloodied up and had hardly any chakra left but still managed to block the attack and knock Kabuto back a bit.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled snapping out of his surprised which turned into panic for Hinata.

"Hinata, what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled as he got up but before he could say anything else Hinata had pushed Naruto back and turned just in time to block the Windmill Shuriken that came flying his way. But the impact of it threw Hinata of her feet and off the cliff.

"Hinata!!" All of them screamed rushing to her. Naruto had tried to grab onto her but missed. Before he could do anything else a large blue light surrounded Hinata and swallowed her up before disappearing taking Hinata with her.

&&&&&&&

**Shikori: **well that's the end of chapter one!

**Neji: **isn't this a Harry potter/Naruto cross over?

**Shikori: **it is! Justbe patient okay! (sighs) anyway this is the preview for the next chapter

&&&&&

_Dumbledore sat at his desk quietly as he read over a few files. The students would be coming in a few days and he had to prepare for the New Year but he still hadn't gotten a suitable defense against the dark arts teachers which he had troubled him._

"_Albus!!" came a loud cry from the entrance of his office. Dumbledore looked up to find Minerva running franticly towards him in her night gown._

"_Whats wrong Minerva?" Dumbledore asked curiously._

"_Argus found a girl in the prohibited section of the library!" Minerva said between breathes. She had run all the way to Albus's office and was now out of breath._

"_Calm down Minerva, what do you mean? There shouldn't be any students at the school yet." Albus said getting up._

"_No, no I don't think she's a student! Argus had found her on his rounds all bloodied up in the prohibited part of the library, Albus this is impossible how could some one get into Hogwarts with out us noticing? Also as young as her!" Minerva said franticly._

"_How interesting, I shall have to have a chat with her" Albus said walking towards the griffin stair case._

&&&&

**Shikori: **and that's the end of the preview, if you wanna find out what happens your going to have to read more (grins)

**Neji: **REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

**Shikori: **HI guys! Thanks for the reviews and I'm very happy about them so I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter

**Neji: **you finally finished it! How long to you intend to make your readers wait?

**Shikori: **well sorry mister high and mighty but some of us have lives!

**Neji: **Shut up! I have a life!

**Shikori: **yeah if you call cross dressing a life

**Neji: **I not cross dress!! I just like to wear long shirts is all!

**Shikori: **whatever you say mister transvestite

**Neji:** WHAT?! I am NOT a transvestite!

**Shikori: **well I don't own Naruto or Harry potter but this story is all mine! So I hope you guys enjoy!

**Neji: **I am NOT a transvestite!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_(Recap)_

"_Hinata, what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled as he got up but before he could say anything else Hinata had pushed Naruto back and turned just in time to block the Windmill Shuriken that came flying his way. But the impact of it threw Hinata of her feet and off the cliff._

"_Hinata!!" All of them screamed rushing to her. Naruto had tried to grab onto her but missed. Before he could do anything else a large blue light surrounded Hinata and swallowed her up before disappearing taking Hinata with her._

_(End of recap)_

Naruto watched as Hinata disappeared with out a trace hoping that he was just seeing things. A sigh came from behind him making him turn around in a flash.

"Ochimaru-sama won't be happy" Kabuto said shaking his head. He knew Ochimaru would throw a fit, they needed that scroll he didn't know exactly why but Ochimaru was bent on getting it.

"Why you! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!" Kiba yelled as he charged at Kabuto. Kabuto side stepped avoiding being torn apart.

"Now, now it isn't my fault" Kabuto said smiling. Before he could do anything a black swarm of bugs wrapped around him, squeezing him tighter and tighter. Shino glared at him full of hatred.

"Kiba, Shino! Stop it! You can't defeat him by yourselves!" Neji said as he tried to hold Kiba back.

"Neji-san is correct Shino-san, this will not bring Hinata-san back" Lee said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't talk as if you four can even hold me" With that Kabuto vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Dammit!" Kiba said pounding his fist into the ground while Akamaru stared sadly at them.

"She's gone…" Shino whispered falling to his knees. Hinata was gone, she had left them. He never had the chance to tell her how much Kiba and him needed her, the only person who saw them for them.

"This is your entire fault you bastard!!" Kiba said rushing at Naruto and grabbing his collar. "If you didn't, if you had just… then Hinata would still be here!" Kiba said shaking him roughly. Naruto didn't say anything. He knew it was his fault. All he could do was avoid their eyes.

"Kiba-san! Stop it. It wasn't Naruto's fault, please let us head back" Lee said trying to calm Kiba down.

"His right Kiba" Shino said turning to walk away. Kiba stared at him dumbfounded.

"Kiba, I do not think Hinata-sama is dead" Neji said looking straight at him with determined eyes. Even though Hinata was weak she was the only one who could change their clan and he wasn't about to let her get out of it.

"She disappeared, we don't know how or where but the Hokage will probably know." Shino said as he continued walking.

"All we can do now is report back to the Hokage and pray that she knew what happened" Neji said as he followed suit. Kiba sighed and let Naruto go. He knew beating him up wouldn't do anything. He glanced at Naruto once and followed as well.

"Do not worry Naruto-kun we will find her and bring her home" Lee said helping him up.

"Yes, I know we will, thanks fuzzy eyebrows!" Naruto said smiling at him. 'No matter what Hinata, we'll bring you home!!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata laid there feeling numb. What had just happened? Was she dead? Questions where running through her head and she didn't know what to do… last thing she remembered was a bright light and then a hard landing. She sat up slowly to look around but only found large bookcases surrounding her, well what she though she could see in the dark. So I'm not dead? Cause this doesn't look like hell OR heaven. Hinata thought as she touched the floor underneath her. Wooden floor boards and the place smelt like old books or paper.

"Who's in there?!" came a rough old mans voice. Hinata was startled but managed to quickly get on her feet in a fighting position. She was in no way to fight but she wouldn't go down that easily especially now that she didn't die. A man maybe in his 50's or so came rushing in holding a lantern. He glared at her. He had long UN kept hair which came up to his shoulders. He looked like he hadn't showered in years.

"who a-are you!" Hinata asked trying her best not to stutter. He looked up at her horrified. Well she wasn't all that surprised she was covered in blood from what she could tell.

"Argus what is all the ruckus?!" came another voice this time a women also in her mid 50's came running in, in a nightgown looking annoyed. The second she saw Hinata she gasped. "What on marlin is…? Argus?" she looked at the grounds keeper for an answer but he only shook his head. Hinata couldn't take it anymore the room was quickly going out of focus. She tried she really did but sleep over whelmed her and before she knew it she had passed out.

"Shall I take her to the infirmary Minerva?" Argus asked looking a little stunned by the scene.

"Yes, yes do, I don't know what's happening exactly but I'm going to have to tell Albus about this." she said as she looked at the unconscious girl. "Actually I'll take her you go wake madam Pomfrey up, tell her it's an emergency" Minerva said casting the Wingardium Leviosa on Hinata. Angus nodded and sped out the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dumbledore sat at his desk quietly as he read over a few files. The students would be coming in a few days and he had to prepare for the New Year but he still hadn't gotten a suitable defense against the dark arts teachers which he had troubled him.

"Albus!!" came a loud cry from the entrance of his office. Dumbledore looked up to find Minerva running franticly towards him in her night gown.

"Whats wrong Minerva?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Argus found a girl in the prohibited section of the library!" Minerva said between breathes. She had run all the way to Albus's office and was now out of breath.

"Calm down Minerva, what do you mean? There shouldn't be any students at the school yet." Albus said getting up.

"No, no I don't think she's a student! Argus had found her on his rounds all bloodied up in the prohibited part of the library, Albus this is impossible how could some one get into Hogwarts with out us noticing? Also as young as her!" Minerva said franticly.

"How interesting, I shall have to have a chat with her" Albus said walking towards the griffin stair case. "where is she know?" Albus asked as Minerva followed suit.

"she has passed out, so I took her to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey is tending to the girl now" Minerva said her breath evening and her heart slowly going back to her normal pace.

"Good, good, is she badly hurt?" Albus asked as they walked towards the infirmary. The halls were dark and most of the paintings were asleep except for those who had woken from the light shining from Minerva's wand.

"I'm not to sure, as soon as Madam Pomfrey arrived, I went to get you, but Albus she, she was covered in blood!" Minerva said raising her voice slightly.

"I'm sure she will have quite a story, so she is not one of our students?" Albus asked turning a corner.

"No, I'm positive that she has never come here before, Albus do you think… that maybe you know who sent her?" Minerva asked looking a little nervous.

"I am not sure but we will find out for now Minerva keep Severus away from her you know how he is with things like this" Albus said

"Yes, yes that is a good idea. Severus would only scare the girl. Albus what should we do if you know who did send her?" Minerva asked looking a little fearful to what they'd have to do to a young girl.

"I doubt that he who must not be named would send anyone at such amount but it is better to be safe then sorry would you please go get the truth potion while I speak to her if she refuses to speak then we will give it to her" Minerva nodded and ran off. Albus stoped at two huge doors and pushed them open.

"Albus!" Madam Pomfrey said running towards him. "She's awake!" Madam Pomfrey said franticly.

"Calm down and tell me what's happening?" Albus said as he walked to the end of the nurse's wing where all the noises were coming from.

"Well after I gave her a healing potion, might I say that her wounds aren't very how would I say it, it doesn't look like something a spell would do anyways when I was done she woke up suddenly and jumped to the side holding up some sort of knife. She won't let anyone near her" Pomfrey following him calming down a little.

"I see…" Albus turned to look behind a white curtain and there she was covered in dry blood. she looked like she had been through hell and out.

" and she doesn't seem to speak our language either she keeps saying something in foreign tongue." Pomfrey said looking nervously at Albus.

"now, now calm down, we wont hurt you" Albus said putting his hands up showing her that he was un armed. She looked at him curiously said something and then moved back pinning herself to the wall. Albus looked at her a little shocked but then laughed.

"Albus?" Pomfrey asked confused.

"oh now I wonder how a Japanese girl got here?" Albus said mostly to himself. Pomfrey looked shocked but said nothing.

"did you understand? What did she say?" Pomfrey asked.

"Who are we and how did she get here? Is what she said" Albus said looking her over. He said a few words in Japanese which made her relax a little but still held onto her knife tightly. Albus took his wand out showering it too her. She tensed up again and held the knife out more. Albus said few words and a green sparkly light shot out at Hinata hitting her square in the face. She stood there a little stunned. "no need to worry my dear, that spell was to enable you to communicate with us without me having to translate your every word." Albus said moving to sit on the bed.

"What is your name?" Pomfrey asked moving a little closer." Hinata eyed her but relaxed. They didn't look like they were going to hurt her but she kept her guard up.

"Hyuga Hinata" Hinata said. She was a little shocked that she could understand what the women was saying now but she kept it hidden.

"Miss Hyuga then, May I ask how you got here?" Albus asked keeping his warm smile on.

"I …" she paused a little looked at him and sighed. "I do not know" she said sadly. She looked a little lost and confused and Albus knew she wasn't lying.

"Can you please tell me what happened to you before you where found here?" Albus asked warmly. She didn't know what to say should she trust them? He seemed trustworthy and the place she was at looked nothing like anything from her country.

"I was on a mission and I had gotten into a fight…" she said trailing off. She was careful about what she gave away making sure not to mention anything about the scroll until she was 100% she could trust them.

"A fight?! Is that how you got so bloodied up!?" Pomfrey said shocked. Hinata only nodded. They made such a big deal about her getting in a fight on a mission, why were they over reacting.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked looking a little dumbfounded that anyone would make such a big fuss about getting in a fight.

"You are at Hogwarts of witch craft and wizardry" Albus said answering her question and this time it was Hinata's turn to be shocked.

"What? I am not in Konoha? Or any other village?" Hinata asked a little shocked. Albus looked at her a little confused.

"Konoha? Is that where you came from?" Albus asked Hinata only nodded. "Can you please tell me exactly what happened?" Albus asked. He needed to know. Hinata eyed him for a few second before giving in. She could tell she was able to trust him but what worried her, the most right now was how in the world she was going to get home. Hinata slowly explained to him what happened leaving out things she though that would be best kept to herself. Though she did mention the scroll and that she was a Kounochi. She had a feeling that it was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place and if there was anyway to get home it was through the scroll.

"I see…" Albus said. He looked at the floor for a few seconds thinking. But before his thoughts could be completed Minerva came rushing in with Serverus right behind her.

"What in Merlin is happening?" He demanded. He had heard loud noises before and had found Minerva in his potions room retrieving a truth potion and he knew something wasn't right.

"Serverus I have told you that we have this under control you do not need to be so loud!" Minerva said looking frustrated. At the new comer came in Hinata began to tense and raise her knife again. Severus saw this and he glared at her.

"Who is this girl?" He said as he raised his wand at her preparing a stunning spell incase she tried anything funny.

"Severus lower you wand please, this is Hinata, she is a new student here" Albus smiling. Hinata looked at him shocked, and so was Minerva and Pomfrey.

"What?" Hinata asked shocked. How did she suddenly become a student? Albus explained to Serverus that because of odd circumstances some unstable magic has forced Hinata into our world leaving out the details about the scroll and other details that would make Serverus uneasy.

"Are you sure about this? What if… 'HE' sent her" Serverus said eyeing her. Albus only smiled.

By the way Serverus I would like you to teach the defense against the dark arts when you do not have classes and Hinata here will teach a bit of self defense when you are unable to teach. Serverus looked at him a for a second before looking back at Hinata and sending her a glare but said nothing.

"Albus are you sure about this?!" Minerva asked shocked. What had happened while she was away?!

"I'm perfectly sure Minerva" Albus said keeping his smile on. Minerva didn't say anything else, she knew that Albus was wise she trusted his decisions even when she was still a little worried.

"alright, I shall teach those brats but I shall keep my eye's on you Miss Hinata and if I see anything you will regret that you ever came here" Serverus said before walking out. He reminded her so much of father and Sasuke that it scared her a little.

"well now that's settle Minerva can you please escort her to a room and arrange for her new robes and maybe even get her something to eat she's probably famished, oh and could you please sort her into a house please" Albus said smiling sweetly. Minerva only sighed; this is why she got white hairs so early in her life.

"Umm…" Hinata started getting their attention when they were listening she continued. "I am sorry but I will not be staying." Hinata said in her business like tone she had developed while she was with her father and meetings though sometimes a stutter would break in now and again.

"Oh?" Albus said raising an eyebrow.

"I need to find my way home, I can not stay here very long I am sure t-they are looking f-for me" Hinata said putting her kunai away.

"Yes I understand, could I see the scroll you where talking about please? If I am correct then your ticket home is that scroll" Albus said extending his hand out politely. Hinata looked at him and debated with herself whether she should hand it to him or not in the end she gave it to him though she hesitated. He opened it and scanned through it before facing back to her.

"It seems that this scroll was infused with unsteady magic and was activated while you fell but there is something wrong with it, bits of the seal that had been placed on it is missing…" Albus said seriously. Hinata looked at him worriedly. Did that mean the chances of her getting home anytime soon had vanished?

"So I will not be able to go home?" she asked sadly. Albus looked at her and chuckled.

"no, no there is a way to fix it but it will take a long time I'm not to sure when it will be able to transport you back to your homeland but in the meanwhile I would like it if you stayed here for a while." Albus said rolling the scroll back up.

"I s-see…" Hinata said but nodded. "I will accept your offer" Hinata said bowing. Albus looked at her and chuckled again.

"Its okay I benefit from it as well filling as a substitute teacher help me a lot" Albus said chuckling. "It's like hitting two birds with one stone" Albus said smiling. Minerva only sighed and went to the girl.

"Your name is Hinata correct?" She asked trying to sound nice but failing a little. Hinata only nodded. "I am Minerva McGonagall come with me please" Minerva said leading her out of the room. This is going to a be a long night she thought as Hinata followed her out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"WHAT?!?!?" came a loud scream from Tsunade's office. Shizune was staring at them horrified and Tsunade looked quite pissed.

"We are not exactly sure what happened Hokage-sama but…" Neji trailed off.

"Hinata disappeared, is there anyway we can bring her back?!" Kiba continued very loudly.

"How, how in the world did this happen?!" she asked sitting back down trying to calm herself down. This was grave news. She stole a glance at Shizune and sighed. The woman was on the verge of tears. She wasn't personally close to the girl but she knew she was the sweetest from the out of the Kounochi's though Shizune was quite close to her. She looked at them all five of them had their heads down. Lee looked up slowly and explained what had happen when Lee was finished Shino had added what had happened before Lee, Neji and Naruto had arrived.

"is there anyway to bring her back?" Naruto asked desperation in his eyes.

"I am not sure but there should be…" she looked at Naruto and sighed again she knew he was feeling guilty she could tell by his eyes. "Shizune could you please go to my collection of jitsu books, there is book about that particular scrolls history." Shizune nodded and practically ran out the door.

"So there is a way to bring her back?" Neji asked hope in his voice.

"yes Hyuga san there is but it will take time so I suggest you go home get some rest and when we find anything I will call for you" Tsunade said rubbing her temples. They nodded and left but Naruto stayed behind. "What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked looking up the boy.

"I'm sorry…" He said looking at his feet. Tsunade stared at him shocked. This wasn't Naruto's usual self. "It was my fault… that she disappeared, I was the one that was supposed to fall down that stupid cliff but instead Hinata-Chan did… to protect me!" Naruto said shouting not at Tsunade but at himself.

"It is your fault, I warned you not to engage into battle with Kabuto but you choose to ignore my warning." Tsunade said leaning on her elbow. Naruto only bawled his fist but kept quiet she knew that he was bashing himself inside because of it and that his confidence had shattered.

"But… I won't give up! I'll find her and I'll bring her home!" Naruto said looking up at her with fire in his eyes. Tsunade looked at him a little shocked but was smiling inside. This kid always seemed to amaze her.

"Well said Naruto but I suggest that if you are bent on doing that you have to get even more stronger to get both the Hyuga and Uchiha back" Tsunade said smiling at him.

"YOSH!! My training will be even more intent! I'll bring Hinata-Chan and Sasuke-teme back, Believe it!" Naruto yelled before running out to go train. Tsunade only sighed again and got up she was going to have a lot of work on her hands from now on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Shikori: **So what did you think?

**Neji: **I am not a transvestite!

**Shikori: **jeez your still on about that?!

**Neji: **yes now take it back!

**Shikori: **why should I?

**Neji: **because I'm not!

**Shikori: **well that can be easily fixed (grins evilly)

**Neji:** don't you dare

**Shikori: **how would you guys think if I turned Neji into transvestite and make him a wear a pretty pink fairy costume? (Neji pales)

**Neji: **please don't… (puts sparkly puppy dog eyes)

**Shikori: **(has to cover her eyes from the sparklyness) oh fine! Cheater you know I'm weak to those! (pouts)

**Neji: **I know (grins)

**Shikori: **(sighs) I give up you win

**Neji: **REVIEW!!! Please and thank you

**Shikori: **(mumbles to self) stupid cute things, stupid transvestite


	3. Chapter 3

**Shikori: **Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews I really enjoyed reading them! Well I hope you guys will enjoy the new chapter

**Neji: **well Shikori doesn't own Naruto or Harry potter

**Shikori: **Enjoy guys!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata walked back and forth biting her lower lip. She was nervous. She had been at Hogwarts for a week now with Minerva down her neck trying to get her to know the basic spells to ready her for the new year but Hinata had her minds on different matters like when would the scroll be done so she could get home and… would she get along with the students. She hadn't been in school for such a long time and her school year wasn't very… how would she say it, something worth remembering besides of course that she got to see Naruto everyday. She thought as a slight blush graced her cheeks.

"Sunny? You ol'ready?" A Large man asked from behind her scaring her half to death. He had a large beard that covered most of his face and a loud deep voice.

"Ah, Hagrid!" Hinata said turning around a little shocked. She smiled a little at the nickname he had made for her. When they had first met he had some trouble pronouncing her name so to comfort the man she had told him to call her Sunny since that was what her name kind of meant in their language.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta'scare you like ya like that" he said grinning a little.

"It is okay" she said smiling up at him. Usually she wasn't that easy to have someone sneak up on her but… the chakra signature people had here were quite different. Instead of the normal blue chakra they had light green chakra and their points where smaller which she figured what the wands where for. To help them channel their chakra.

"You better get goin then" Hagrid said pushing her along. Albus had told her that she needed to get some school supplies and he wanted to introduce her to some people her age to maybe get the stress of meeting so many new students off her. Albus did notice that she got nervous easily and he hoped that staying with a few people her age would calm her down a little. And who better to let her stay with then the weasly's he had said smiling. Minerva had strongly protested saying she should learn a bit more before school started but Albus had shook his had and said it was in her best interest that she bonded a little with the a few students and miss Granger was going to be there so she would learn plenty from her. she wondered who this Granger was, hopefully she wasn't to much like Minerva.

"Hagrid? Where are we going?" Hinata asked as Hagrid pushed her towards a fireplace.

"I'll be sending ya ta' the Weasly's oh before I forget here" Hagrid said passing her a bag of what felt like coins. "Should be enough, Mrs. Weasly will sort ya out" He said getting a small black pot from a small table at the side of the chimney.

"You are not coming?" Hinata asked shocked. She didn't want to go there by herself. Hagrid looked at her but chuckled.

"Don't cha worry they wont eat ya, ya know" Hagrid said putting the small black pot in front of her which was filled with what looked like black powder. "Now here's what cha do, grab'em like that and get in'ta the chimney" Hagrid said smiling. Hinata did what she was told and grabbed a handful of the black powder while taking a backward step into the chimney.

"Hagrid? Do you think… t-they'd like m-me?" Hinata asked looking quite nervous. Hagrid looked at her and chuckled.

"they'll like ya just fine, I'm sure of it, now I want you ta says Weasly's place and throw that powder at ya feet, should transport you all the way there, now make sure ta shout it out" Hagrid said putting the pot back onto the table. Hinata swallowed and did what he said.

"Weasly's place!" Hinata shouted before throwing the powder at her feet. And before she had a chance to blink she was on her ass covered in soot.

"Oh dear me! Is this your first time traveling by flu powder dear?" came a women's voice. Two warm arms came to her sides pulling her up. Hinata coughed a little. She was completely covered in soot and she had breathed some in. which wasn't all that pleasant.

"Thank you um…" Hinata asked taking a look at the women she was a few inches taller then her with dusty red hair and a plump face.

"Good to know you have manners" She said happily. Hinata only blinked at her. "Your Hinata right? I'm Mrs. Weasly and welcome to our home. Hinata looked around and everything seemed brighter then where she had been. The place was filled with a warm orange light and the furniture seemed cozy. It wasn't anything like the Hyuga house at all.

"Umm…" Hinata didn't really know what to say so she ended up just staring dumbly at her.

"Now you can't go around looking like that, can you" Mrs. Weasly said taking a good look at her. She flicked her want once mumbling a word and something sparkly hit her robe ridding it of the Soot. Making it look brand new. "Much better" said looking proud of her self.

"Umm… thank you very much." Hinata said giving her a little bow. Mrs. Weasly looked at her a little shocked but chuckled.

"We better get going; the boys will be getting irritated by now." Mrs. Weasly said taking a step towards the chimney before stopping and then turning around. "On second thoughts, I think it'll be better if we take the car, to avoid anymore accidents" Mrs. Weasly said chuckling. She had just thought about when Harry had tried it and ended up going somewhere not exactly welcoming.

"Umm… Mrs. Weasly?" Hinata asked trying to get the older women's attention. She had spaced out and was looking at the distance. Mrs. Weasly snapped out of it when she had heard Hinata's voice and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Okay shall we get going then?" Hinata nodded and followed her outside. "By the way dear, have you ever ridden a car?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto walked through the huge twin doors that led to the Hokage's office. He had been asked to come at 12 noon for some reason. He was nervous. He hadn't heard from Tsunade for the whole week. He was too nervous. What if they didn't find a way to bring her home…? He knew how hard it is to lose a teammate and from what he could see Shino, Hinata and Kiba where all very close. It was as if they were siblings.

"Naruto? For once your not late" Tsunade said moving a bunch of paper work to the side. She looked him up and down and knew he was nervous which was so unlike him.

"Tsunade… have you found anything out yet? You know… about Hinata?" Naruto asked pausing a bit. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. This was nothing like Naruto, one he wasn't shouting and two he called her Tsunade even if it wasn't at all polite at least he didn't call her baa-chan.

"Yes we have, Shizune and I have been at it for the whole week and we've finally found a way to reach her though it might be a little risky" Tsunade said folding her arms and leaning into her chair. Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement.

"So… we can finally bring Hinata-chan home?!" he asked loudly. Tsunade sighed. She was starting to miss the quieter Naruto.

"We're not to sure yet, we have to test it out first. It's a sort of summoning technique but the opposite" Tsunade said letting him take it in, he didn't need to know the details at the moments, he'd find out later.

"So instead of bringing Hinata here we'll go where Hinata is?" Naruto asked shocked. What kind of technique was that? He wondered to himself.

"That's right; I will explain the details later but right now I need you to come with me to the Hyuga's estate." Tsunade said standing up.

"Wait, me?! Why not Shino or Kiba?" Naruto asked franticly. He wasn't much liked by Hinata's family.

"Because Shino and Kiba are on a mission" Tsunade said packing a few files into a little bag.

"Missions? Now? Aren't they worried about Hinata at all?!" Naruto asked shocked. All he had been thinking about is how he was going to get Hinata back, how could they go of and do mission's on their own.

"Well, it's their 8th B-ranked mission, they've been keeping themselves busy since Hinata had disappeared, it's been really hard on them Naruto, I think that taking as much missions as they can would distract themselves." Tsunade said sighing to herself. The two had been so intent in taking so many missions. They didn't even give consideration to their health.

"Oh…" Naruto said looking at the floor again. He felt really bad. Kiba blamed him he knew that even when Shino didn't say anything he could tell Shino blamed him as well.

"I'm coming as well Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said running through the door. "I want to be there as well" Shizune said catching her breath. She knew bits about Hinata's life at home and if he say's anything about that sweet girl she would personally give him a piece of her mind.

"That's fine with me, then you can do most of the explaining" Tsunade said grinning. As she walked towards the door followed by Shizune and Naruto who looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry Naruto" Shizune said giving him a determined smile. He smiled back and braced himself. He needed to Hinata home, and he was going to do just that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked worriedly. Hinata looked paler then usual and looked like she would puke. All Hinata could do was nod. She was scared that if she opened her mouth she'd vomit all over the place. "Well we'll be walking from now on so you'll feel better soon" Mrs. Weasly said patting her back gently. Hinata sighed in relief that she didn't have to get back in that thing. At first it was really exciting to be flying through the air but after a while she had started feeling sick and just wanted to get back to the ground. They walked towards what looked like a run down shop of some sort and went in. She looked around in wonder. It was a large sort of in or pub. It was dim and had a sort of eerie feeling. She kept close to Mrs. Weasly. There were all these foreigners staring at her and it made her feel nervous.

"Mrs. Weasly, where are we going?" Hinata whispered enough for Mrs. Weasly to hear.

"Just follow closely dear" she said ushering the girl to the back of the store. They went through the back door and into a small area. Mrs. Weasly went towards a brick. She took out her wand and tapped it in different areas. At first nothing happened but after a while the bricks started moving to revealing a long and very wide foot path filled with store's and odd things at each side. And the place was filled with people more then Hinata's ever seen. "Welcome to _Diagon Alley" Mrs. Weasly said happily._

_"Wow" Hinata said gaping at the scene. She had never seen anything like it._

_"Now come on dear we'll buy your things and then meet up with the others. I'm sure the girls will be happy for more female company" Mrs. Weasly said smiling as she walked into the large crowd with Hinata right behind her. This was going to be a LONG day. Hinata thought as she squished through a few people. _

_"Mrs. Weasly, where are we headed?" she asked as she accidentally bumped into someone, she gave them and apologetic look and continued to follow Mrs. Weasly._

_"Hmm maybe we should start with your wand? Or should we start with your robes?" Mrs. Weasly said fussing about it. "Oh how about I start with your books? The stores are much closer" she said thoughtfully as she continued walking. Hinata watched her amused before quickly following. _

_"Mrs. Weasly…" she paused a little, she didn't know how to break it to the women that she had her robes and her books, since Minerva took it in liberty to get it for her so she could start looking like a student and so other teachers wouldn't be too suspicious and that she could catch up to where the students where up too._

_"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasly said turning back to look at the girl._

_"Well umm… I already have my books and a closet filled with robes, professor Minerva said that all I needed was a wand and umm, quality time with other students…" She said embarrassed._

_"I see… well that's good news then, now do you know what a wand is? I'm sure that this place is still hard to gasp and everything but you'd get used to it" she said smiling. Hinata stared at her shocked. What did she mean by that… unless she knew who she really was as well?_

_"Umm…" Hinata said nervously looking at her feet. Mrs. Weasly felt her nervousness and chuckled a little to lighten up the mood._

_"Don't be nervous, Dumbledore did tell us about your unique circumstances but the children don't" She said trying to ease her nervousness._

_"Us?" Hinata asked shocked. There were more people who knew? She thought horrified._

_"Oh don't worry dear, the ones who know about you are just a handful and they know only so they can help with that umm scroll" she said ushering the girl to walk. It calmed her down a little but she still felt uneasy about it._

_"Where are we going now?" Hinata asked curiously, she wondered what kind of people Dumbledore told, would they really be able to help her?_

_"We're here to get you a wand." Mrs. Weasly said as she opened the door smiling. Hinata walked into a small quaint store that smelled of rose wood and candles._

_"Hello there" came a calm but friendly voice from the front. Hinata looked up and saw a man behind the counter smiling at her._

_"Hello there _Ollivander, how have you been?" Mrs. Weasly asked stepping up and smiling warmly at him. Hinata stared at the women in wonder. Mrs. Weasly gave of a motherly feeling and Hinata missed the feeling the warmth of a mother so much that it hurt. But of course she had learnt to suppress that because of her father's cold disapproval of her feelings that in his opinion made her weaker.

"Hinata?" came the said women's voice. Hinata snapped her head up and blushed embarrassed.

"Yes?" she asked. The man, Mrs. Weasly called Ollivander looked at her up and down and smiled then he ran behind a wall before she could say anything else.

"Don't worry, his gone to find you a wand" Mrs. Weasly said smiling. Hinata nodded and smiled. Ollivander returned as quickly as he had gone.

"Here try this, willow, 7 ½ supple, with one strand of unicorn hair" Ollivander said as he took out the wand and slowly held it out to her. Hinata stared at him but curiously took the wand confused. "Go on then, give it a whirl" he said smiling. Hinata nodded and gave it a wave and at the same time everything that was on the table flew of and slammed into the wall. She looked at it shocked and handed the want back to him.

"Sorry" she said shyly, she didn't mean to have done that. She was shocked and felt a little guilty. She had never done anything like that before. Sure she had her Jitsu's and stuff but that felt… different but powerful.

"No problem, we'll try another one" Ollivander said as he placed the wand back in its box and scurried behind a self this time.

"Have you ever used a wand before?" Mrs. Weasly asked. Hinata shook her head. Minerva had taught her spells and a few potions since Serverus still did not trust her but Minerva still wouldn't lend her a wand saying that she'll get one later.

"I see, well don't be too frightened, I'm sure Ollivander will find you a perfect wand" Mrs. Weasly said smiling at her.

"How about this one?" Ollivander said coming round a corner and taking a wand out from the box. This one was much longer and a little thicker. "Redwood 13 ¾ Sturdy, dragon heartstring" Ollivander said as he handed it to her. She stared at it for a while, she didn't know what to do exactly.

"Just give it a flick dear" Mrs. Weasly said. Hinata hesitated but did what she was told and flicked the wand gently hoping it would do less damage then the first. But to her dismay the wand set the self behind Ollivander a blaze. Ollivander and Mrs. Weasly stared shocked. Ollivander took out a wand and flicked it and the fire slowly grew smaller till it completely disappeared.

"I guess not" Ollivander said as he gently took the wand and placed it back in its box. He took another glance at Hinata. "I see… maybe this one suit with you better" Ollivander said as he walked towards a ladder and climbed to the top before sliding the ladder down the store and out of their site.

"Well that was quite interesting" Mrs. Weasly said frowning a little. Hinata looked down shamed a little. Mrs. Weasly saw this and panicked. "Oh I didn't mean it like that dear, I just thought that it was interesting, don't worry, you weren't the first to have done those things when looking for a wand. I remember flooding the room once." Mrs. Weasly said chuckling. Hinata smiled.

"Now this one might be the one" Ollivander said as the ladder slid back to were it originally was with Ollivander slowly climbing down it. He walked towards them taking the wand out of its box. He handed it to Hinata. It was smaller then the last one but it was bigger the then the first.

"It's pretty…" Hinata said examining the wand. The wand had a soft feel to it and it had whitish markings with the tint of violet on the wand that looked like vines and it was thin and quite light.

"Vine wood 10 ½ exquisite with Unicorn hair entwined with the unicorns horn." Ollivander said pausing, letting her examine it a little more, she seemed so fascinated by it. "We don't usually use a unicorn horn since you can only get one by killing a unicorn but, this one was made of a special one, she had died a long time ago and the witch that was close to her made that wand, wanting it to have the essence of the particular unicorn" Ollivander said sadly.

"Ohh I see, did she pass it down to you?" Mrs. Weasly asked looking at the well designed wand.

"Yes she did after she passed away, a few years ago. I feel that it is ready to be used again" he said smiling at Hinata. "Go on now, try it out" He said. Hinata looked at him and waved the wand as gently as she could. This time there was nothing flying of into a wall and nothing catching on fire but she did feel something light fall on her. She looked up and to her surprise white glittery dust fell from the ceiling covering the room in white glitter that almost looking like snow.

"Well I guess this is the one then" He said smiling brightly. Mrs. Weasly nodded in agreement. The glittery dust soon stopped and disappeared after five minutes. Hinata paid Ollivander with the money Hagrid had given her and said her thanks. As Hinata and Mrs. Weasly walked out of the store, Hinata got a tingly feeling in her gut and it made her nervous.

"Come on dear, let's meet the children for lunch I'm sure your hungry right about now." Mrs. Weasly said as she pulled the young girl into the crowd once again. Ah she knew now where that tingly feeling was coming from. She gulped and tried to be brave. But she knew meeting new people weren't at all that bad, well she hoped at least they'd like her.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Hokage-sama, it is an honor for you to come all the way here, but what do we owe this honor to?" Hiashi said sitting himself down on a cushion. Shizune, Tsunade and Naruto all followed and sat down as well. Naruto looked around nervously. When they had arrived the Hyuuga guards wouldn't let him in but Tsunade ordered them to back off. He felt uneasy here and very nervous. He had never been in such a gloomy place before and imagining Hinata living in such a… cold place made his heart ach. It didn't suit her at all. He had always imagined her home to be warm since Hinata gave off a great deal of warmth herself.

"Skip the flattery Hiashi, I'm here because I have news of Hinata" Tsunade said and to her surprise Hiashi stiffened at the mention of his daughter name.

"Oh and what news do you bring?" Hiashi said keeping his composer intact. Tsunade raised an eyebrow but didn't question him.

"We may have fond a way to bring her home" Shizune said glaring a little at Hiashi but Hiashi didn't seem to notice.

"Then what do you need from us?" Hiashi said curiously. He knew Tsunade will question him when she finds out what he had decided about Hinata, he had a hard time deciding it himself but, it was for the good of the clan, to replace the heir of the Hyuuga clan.

"You are her father, are you not?" Tsunade said her voice growing a firmer by the minute.

"Aren't you interested with your daughter's well being at all!" Shizune burst out, shocking Tsunade and Naruto. Naruto stared at Shizune before looking back at Hiashi who had a frown on his face.

"I am only concerned about my other daughter who is to take her place now" Hiashi said calmly. He didn't know weather Hinata would return, leaving the clan with no heir. And as soon as the elders had heard they had urged him to replace her.

"Hiashi, she is your daughter" Tsunade said angrily. What kind of father wouldn't worry about their daughter, Tsunade had thought sadly. Naruto stared at him shocked. What kind of father had Hinata grown up with?

"The Elders and I have decided that she is no longer worthy of the title and have been banished from the clan" Hiashi said emotionlessly.

"You can't do that!" Shizune said hitting her fist on the floor loudly.

"Yeah! What makes you think that Hinata-Chan isn't worthy!!?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Calm down both of you" Tsunade hissed. They both looked at her and shut their mouths. But both had an intense glare directed at Hiashi who ignored it.

"Hinata is a failure of this clan and if we do not act now she will only shame us more" Hiashi said with a tint of anger in his voice. Naruto stared furiously at him. He was worse then Neji when they had first met.

"Hinata-Chan isn't a failure!" Naruto said strongly. Hiashi looked at him and glared.

"This is coming from a failure himself." Hiashi said calmly. Naruto's temper flared. Tsunade felt the tension in the air and decided to cut in.

"Hiashi, do not forget he has beaten your clan prodigy" Tsunade said earning herself a glare.

"That doesn't matter, he may have beaten Neji but Hinata had not, she the member of the main clan could not even defeat a branch member should not be heir." He said just as strongly as Naruto had said. Shizune had, had enough.

"You think your clan is SO strong don't you, but you know what Hinata is stronger then All of you, not just physically but emotionally. She loved this clan even with the way you treated her and grew stronger to help this, this god forsaken clan but to treat her this way, well I'll just tell you this, none of you even deserve Hinata and I'm glad she's free from this stupid family of hers!" Shizune yelled before storming out. Tsunade watched as Hiashi frowned.

"You need to keep your assistance silence, saying that may just provoke the Elders" Hiashi said irritation clearly in his voice.

"No, I have to agree with her, you do not know what you have just lost" Tsunade said as she slowly got up. She knew Shizune trained the girl and by the report the boys had given to her when Hinata disappeared, showed her that Hinata was actually quite strong, enough to even seriously wound or even defeat Hiashi himself but he is to absorbed in his own perfect world that he had failed to see how strong she was. "I am taking my leave now and since you have banished Hinata, I will take her in my care, you are to stay away from her, are we clear?" Tsunade said walking out not even bothering to hear his response. Hiashi stared at her retreating back surprised.

"And here I thought Hinata probably had a great family, a loving one, that's why she was so strong and able to cope with things easily but now I see that the only reason Hinata had so much strength was only because she had to deal with a dick of a father." Naruto paused letting what he said sink in before continuing, Hiashi only stayed silent. "And to think that Hinata kept smiling day by day only so she could change the clan when clearly they don't deserve it. A father like you doesn't deserve a daughter like Hinata" Naruto said before he too silently walked away. Hiashi stared at his back and could only shake his head. He knew, he knew he didn't deserve a daughter like her. That was why he had set her free.

&&&&&&&&

**Shikori: **how'd you guys like it, I know its moving a little too slowly but I'll update more quickly so don't worry.

**Neji: **what took you so long to update anyway?

**Shikori: **well some of us have lives you know, like school?

**Neji: **what ever just update quicker, you're just really slow

**Shikori: **What ever cross dresser. Anyways, REVIEW please and thank you!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Shikori: **hi Guys thanks for the reviews again they were really fun to read

**Neji: **yeah I noticed that, you were grinning to yourself

**Shikori: **you got a problem with that?!

**Neji: **I don't really care, but do you KNOW how creepy it is, you look like you're on drugs or something

**Shikori: **well this is coming from some one who watches chick flicks with a tub of ice cream, crying?

**Neji: **I do no such thing!

**Shikori: **whatever you say but I've seen you, really I think being a girl suits you better

**Neji: **WHAT?! Take that back! I'm a man I tell you!

**Shikori: **If you say so! I don't own Naruto or Harry potter so I hope you guys enjoy!

**Neji:** I'M A MAN!

&&&&&&&&&

"Shizune will you please calm down" Tsunade said impatiently. Naruto watched as the usually calm Shizune paced the room mumbling incoherent words. Naruto was beyond shocked, finding out what kind of environment Hinata had grown up in, it wasn't much different to his childhood. He knew what it felt to be called a failure and not worthy of something. He suddenly grew admiration for the girl. Sure he got through it himself but he took it from strangers that didn't really care or matter, for Hinata it was her own family that called her a failure and even going as far as to banish her from her own clan. His anger flared again at the memory.

"I can't help it!" Shizune growled in frustration. He couldn't do that to Hinata he couldn't. The only reason Hinata worked so hard in her life was because she wanted to prove her father she was strong enough to change the clan but now her soul purpose was gone, she was left with nothing. Shizune shook her head, saddened by the thoughts of having to tell Hinata. She still remembered the day Hinata had came up to her looking for a way to become stronger and it made her smile.

_(Flashback)_

"_Shizune-san?" came a voice from behind her. Shizune sat at a desk in the next room from Tsunade. Her desk was piled up with unfinished documents that Tsunade was to slow to do._

"_What's wrong Sakura? Am I needed at the hospital?" Shizune asked hopefully. She needed to get out, now she kind of knew how Tsunade felt._

"_No umm it's just, Hinata is here to see you" Sakura said looking back nervously. Shizune was quite strict to Sakura and was always yelling at her so Sakura grew to find her intimidating. But that was only because if she didn't Sakura wouldn't work half as hard when Tsunade wasn't around._

"_Hinata? Oh you mean the Hyuga heiress?" Shizune asked surprised. Now why would she want to see her? She knew the girl but only by talk. She had heard from the others that she was apparently the weakest from the Hyuga clan and was quite shy and quiet. "Send her in then" Shizune said smiling a bit._

"_Hinata she said you can come in" Sakura called as she exited the room. A small girl walked in nervously. She looked fragile and weak. Now she kind of knew why her clan claimed her a failure. It was probably because she didn't have a stick lodged up her ass nor did she seem emotionless, no she was the exact opposite. _

"_H-hello Shizune-sama…" Hinata said bowing her head. She had the manners of a Hyuga which of course was not bad at all. She rather liked being respected. But what shocked her was that she stuttered. She'd never heard a Hyuga stutter before, but then again she was different._

"_What did you want to see me for? Hyuga-san?" Shizune said giving Hinata her full attention. Hinata blushed under the elder women's stare and quickly fixed her gaze onto her feet._

"_A-a-ano…I j-just wanted t-to a-ask if…" Hinata trailed of. She could tell the girl was really nervous, but she didn't have time for this. She had just been in the middle of a very important document that needed to be finished. Even if it bore her to death._

"_Hyuga-san can you please say what you want, I am quite busy at the moment." Shizune said as nicely as she could. Hinata looked up at her and she could tell she was debating about something by the look in her eyes. She bit her lower lip and mumbled something "What was that?" Shizune asked._

"_Will you train me?!" Hinata said in a hurry that left her breathless. Shizune looked at the young girl shocked. Did she just hear right? Why would she want her to train her, doesn't she get enough training at home? Plus she can't teach her the Hyuga style or anything._

"_Why?" Shizune asked trying not to act shocked._

"_I need…I n-need to get s-stronger" Hinata said looking up with a determined look. Shizune only stared at her._

"_What for?" Shizune asked. She needed to know why if she was going to train the girl. She knew that Hinata was shy so she figured this was a big step asking for help especially when you came from a clan like hers._

"_T-to change t-the clan" Hinata said as firmly as she could master. This caught her of guard._

"_To change your clan? Change what exactly?" Shizune asked. Why would they need changing besides their attitude of course? She thought._

"_Y-yes… but" Hinata paused for a second before continuing. "I… I want to c-change the way they t-think of each other." Hinata said trying her best not to stutter. "I…I want to prove to them t-that, having emotion is n-not weakness, I want to be able t-to change my s-self and the clan, to g-give them a chance to b-be less… cold and m-move forward, to not j-just being a clan b-but a family as well" Hinata said looking down. Shizune watched the girl as she breathed in heavily. She was quite amused._

"_You know I don't teach you're Hyuga style right?" Shizune said looking at the girl sternly._

"_That's w-why I c-came to you, so I could l-learn different styles." Hinata said then looked at the floor. "Its n-not like f-father will t-teach me anyway…" she said under her breath but Shizune caught it but decided not to comment on it._

"_Alright, we start training tomorrow at training ground 5 at 6 am, don't be late" Shizune said as she went back to her work. Hinata stared at her dumbfounded but quickly recovered and beamed._

"_Hai!" she said brightly as she left. Shizune looked up and watched her walk happily away. She sighed inwardly, she would need Tsunade to work over drive from now on._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Well you're going to just have to calm yourself" Tsunade said rubbing her templates. Shizune snapped out of her flash back and sighed.

"Anyways, Baa-Chan said she's got a way to bring Hinata-Chan back? What is it?" He asked loudly. Tsunade threw a deadly glare at him but answered his question.

"We found out that the scroll she was sent to retrieve didn't hold forbidden jitsu's but was an old summoning scroll that use to summon one of the bijuu's…" Tsunade said pausing, letting Naruto take it in.

"You mean… one of the bijuu's could have been summoned?!" Naruto yelled out shocked.

"Yes, we were shocked too" Shizune said taking a seat on a near by chair. "We looked through a few more books though." Shizune said calmly.

"When we found a few books in Orchimaru's older hideouts… we found out with Bijuu that scroll held" Tsunade said also taking her seat and looking at Naruto worriedly but Naruto only looked eager to find out more so she continued. "It was the Kyuubi" Tsunade said simply.

"W-what?! The Kyuubi? How can that be?!" Naruto asked completely shocked. Naruto was dumbfounded. Not once in his life he could ever imagine summoning the Kyuubi.

"Yes it took us by surprised as well… but this could mean that Kyuubi was ordered or something had made it attack our village, we don't know the details but there is some good news that came from these discoveries." Tsunade said taking out two scrolls from a volt that was near her desk. One was normal sized and he other was just the size of his hand. Naruto looked at them questioning.

"The larger one is replica of the one that Hinata retrieved, we copied it from one of the old books we found, it was hard and a lot of chakra was put in it but, it was worth it and the smaller one is a mini one of the larger but it works the other way around" Shizune explained taking them of the table and handing them to Naruto who took them curiously.

"The larger scroll will transport you there but it cannot let you stay there long" Shizune said as she took a step back.

"The larger scroll will only last for about an hour before you disappear from whatever world Hinata is in." Tsunade said standing up and moving besides Shizune.

"Which means, I only have an hour to find Hinata and bring her home?" Naruto asked looking down at the scroll his eyes full of hope but was crushed with the next words spoken.

"No, it wont be able to transport you both back" Shizune said sadly.

"That isn't what our objective is, right now the scroll Hinata had was quite powerful and we don't have enough power to fully transport you" Shizune said

"What she means is that all that scroll can do is transport a clone of you, the real you will be right here" Tsunade said then pointed to the smaller scroll. "That one you will give to Hinata" Naruto looked at her confused.

"Why? What does this scroll do?" Naruto asked eyeing it.

"It will give Hinata the power to summon anyone whose full name is written in it, but that person can only be there for a short period of time, maybe one to two hours" Tsunade said answering his question.

"What?! So Hinata can summon anyone she wants?! That's awesome!" Naruto said amazed.

"Yes but once she runs out of space she can no longer summon anyone and the scroll will become useless, so tell her to write small and be wise when choosing who to summon." Tsunade said smiling.

"It's for Hinata just in case she gets in any trouble there" Shizune said concern in her voice.

"That's really cool and all but… how are we going to bring Hinata home?" Naruto asked losing his happiness and looked glumly at the scrolls. Not one of them could bring her back.

"There is nothing more we can do" Tsunade said sighing. Naruto looked up at her shocked.

"What do you mean!? We can't bring her back?!" Naruto asked franticly.

"We can't, the power to come home lay in the scroll Hinata has with her. It will be in her power to find her way home; all we can do is make sure she is safe." Shizune said sadly then she suddenly looked up at Naruto with a smile. "But knowing her, she'll find a way, I know for sure that she's missing someone right about now" Shizune said grinning. Tsunade looked at her assistant, shaking her head. Even though Naruto didn't notice, Shizune was teasing him.

"Alright, Naruto all you have to do is open the scroll and think of Hinata, It should transport you there" Tsunade said looking excited. Naruto looked at her confused.

"What do you mean 'should'?" Naruto said eyeing her.

"Well the scroll's never been tested so…" Tsunade said simply.

"So I could end up who knows where!" Naruto said shocked.

"Yes… but only for an hour" Shizune said trying to make him feel better. Naruto looked at them both but decided it would be worth it, to make sure Hinata is safe. He owed her more then just that.

"Okay, do I go now?" Naruto asked readying himself.

"When ever you're ready, just make sure you picture a clear image of Hinata" Tsunade said watching Naruto carefully. He nodded and closed his eyes firmly. He tried to conjure an image of Hinata but he couldn't picture her clearly. He tried to focus harder and to his surprise the picture in his head became clearer but it wasn't something he'd want to see again. It was Hinata nice and clear but it was of her when she had pushed him out of dangers way and had tried to block the blow that was meant for him. His insides felt as if they would burst. That was when he decided to open the scroll. He couldn't do anything back then but now… now he had a chance to do something, and he intended to.

"Cover your eyes" Tsunade barked at Shizune as a bright light emitted from the scroll lighting the whole room in a blinding light. Naruto kept his eyes closed and held onto both the scrolls firmly as he felt his body being hurled around while Tsunade and Shizune's voices slowly faded in the background. He was on his way to where ever Hinata was and he only hoped that Hinata was safe.

&&&&&&&&

"Hinata!!" came a shrill yell. Hinata rubbed her back painfully and slowly sat up. "Are you alright dear?" Came Mrs. Weasly's frantic voice. They had been walking and Hinata had seen something that had caught her attention resulting on her slipping on the wet surface and falling on her back winding herself.

"I'm fine" Hinata said after a while of trying to get her breath back.

She gave Mrs. Weasly a warm smile that calmed the older women down. They were attracting attention and she didn't like it one bit. She could hear them whispering. 'Look at her eyes!' 'Do you think she works for, you know who' 'is she blind?' Came the whispers from the crowd. Mrs. Weasly helped her up and turned to glare at the gathering crowd.

"What, you've never seen a girl slip before! For Merlin sake, there isn't anything to see here so off you go!" Mrs. Weasly said as she shooed people away, who gave Hinata one more glance before walking away. Mrs. Weasly went back to Hinata sighing. "People nowadays are just full of gossip!" Mrs. Weasly said frustrated.

"It's okay" Hinata said dusting her clothing off. She didn't mind, it wasn't like she never had people talk about her because of her eyes, she had just learnt to ignore it, since it was apart of her and it wasn't something she could change. Mrs. Weasly saw that Hinata looked a little down and worry crossed her face once again.

"Oh don't worry dear, your eyes aren't at all odd, I find them quite… enchanting" Mrs. Weasly said smiling at her softly. Hinata looked up a little surprised but smiled none the less.

"Mom!" came a deep boy's voice from behind Mrs. Weasly. Mrs. Weasly turned around to show a tall boy with bright red hair running towards them. Besides him where two other people. A girl with long curly brown hair and hazel colored eyes, she was actually quite pretty and had a good figure. The other boy had jet black hair and stunning green eyes. He was just a tad shorter then the red haired boy.

"Ronald, where have you been?! We've been searching for hours!" Mrs. Weasly said crossly as soon as the three reached them. "Of course I don't blame you, Harry and Hermione" Mrs. Weasly said sweetly to the other two. Harry and Hermione just nervously smiled.

"We were at this new tavern that just opened, they had free give a ways" Ron said excitedly. Harry only smiled at his friend.

"We lost track of the time, sorry" Harry said apolitically. Mrs. Weasly only sighed. Hinata hid behind Mrs. Weasly nervously. They hadn't spotted her yet and she really didn't want them to spot her. She was too nervous and she didn't want to make a fool of her self.

"Anyways, Mrs. Weasly you said 'we' before? Who were you looking with?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ah yes, I brought a friend with me, her name is Hinata" Mrs. Weasly said as she turned around but to her shock Hinata wasn't besides her. Then she felt a presence behind her and turned to look only to see her hiding as if she was a scared mouse trapped in the corner. Hinata hadn't felt this nervous since she had first met Neji. Ron, Harry and Hermione also looked only to see a short girl with long indigo hair hiding behind Mrs. Weasly.

"Who is that?" Ron asked a little shocked, he had never seen her before.

"Come on dear, they won't bite" Mrs. Weasly said as she gave the girl a warm smile. Hinata nodded and slowly stepped out of her hiding spot but kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"Hello umm… Hinata, My name is Hermione Granger" Hermione said as politely as she extended her hand. Hinata only stared at it confused. Hinata didn't know what to do so she just gave a brisk bow.

"It is nice to meet you" Hinata replied smiling up at the girl. She was the Granger person Albus had spoke about. She seemed nice enough and smart by the looks of it as well. Ron gave her an odd look and Hermione nervously laughed. She never had any one bow at her before.

"Sorry Hermione, she comes from a foreign land, she isn't use to our customs yet" Mrs. Weasly laughed at the odd expression the three had. Hinata only looked around confused.

"I'm Harry Potter, It's umm… nice to meet you too" Harry said smiling as he edged a way slightly just incase she was one of his fuming fans. They waited for her reaction, screaming, hugging but to their surprise Hinata only nodded her head. They gave each others looks but decided to ask her later about it.

"I'm Ron, so…" Ron said trailing of. She knew what he wanted to ask, since he was staring at her eyes, well they all were.

"I am not blind, if that is what you wanted to ask" Hinata said trying to sound polite. Ron only scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"So you were born like that? But you can see? Weird" Ron said staring intensely at her. Harry sharply nudged him in the side making him jump. "Ow! What was that for?" Ron yelled angrily.

"You're being rude!" Hermione said crossly.

"Ron mind you're manners! I bought Hinata here so you three could befriend her and help her around when school starts, not mock her!" Mrs. Weasly said her face turning red from anger. Ron nervously looked at the two women who were glaring at him.

"Um… its okay, I don't mind, really" Hinata said trying the calm the two down. Mrs. Weasly sighed along with Hermione. "Really its okay" Hinata said giving them a warm smile.

"What do you mean by 'help her around when school starts'?" Harry asked shocked.

"Ah yes, Hinata will be a new student at your school, Dumbledore has also informed me that Hinata here and your professor Snape will be teaching one of your classes together" Mrs. Weasly said delighted. When Mrs. Weasly had first found out, she thought that Hinata would be quite strong but, when she had first seen the girl doubt crossed her mind, but she's been wrong before.

"What?!" All three said simultaneously. Hinata looked at them embarrassed. It wasn't like she was teaching them their magic, she was only teaching basic hand to hand combat.

"Umm… I will only be teaching class's which Professor Snape can not" Hinata explained. But the shocked expression didn't leave their faces. "Umm…" She didn't know what do, they just kept staring at her.

"Harry, Hermione snap out of it and Ron Close your mouth." Mrs. Weasly said getting the children's attention. Hermione was the first one to snap out of it and tried to collect her composer. But Ron stared at her shocked and a little annoyed.

"You're teaching a class?! Bloody hell! How smart can you be" he said looking her up and down but still to him she looked like a weak little girl who probably couldn't even hold one of their heavy text books without help.

"Wow that's amazing, you must be what the youngest teachers to teach at Hogwarts?" Hermione said amazed but at the same time she envied the girl.

"ah, is nothing like that" she said trying to reassure her. hey were making a big deal about teaching, it wasn't that a big a deal.

"That's a pretty big deal though, I mean what student teaches at the school" Hurry said awed.

"Hinata dear, was there anything else you needed for class?" Mrs. Weasly asked trying to change the subject. She could tell Hinata felt uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm not to sure, I don't have a pet" Hinata said thinking; she remembered Hagrid complaining about only having cats, toads and owls as pets.

"Oh you haven't picked one yet? Well I've got Crookshanks, his an adorable feline" Hermione said excitedly, forgetting about the whole teaching concept.

"If you ask me, it's more like a devil" Ron said whispering it to Harry, Harry only nodded. He remembered one time Hermione asked him to fetch the cat, he returned with so many scratches that he didn't' recognize himself in the mirror.

"I've got an owl and she's very useful, I mean sending messages to family and friends are much easier" Harry said hoping that she wouldn't get a cat. Hinata looked at him a little sadly. Messages to family and friends huh, now only if she could contact her family, she'd tell them she was okay, that she'll be home soon. She only hoped that they weren't holding a funeral for her yet.

"Or a toad, their easier to handle, I've got an owl and his bloody psycho" Ron said sighing. Harry chuckled a little.

"I don't know" Hinata said thoughtfully. Was it even worth getting a pet, for all she knew she could be going home tomorrow and she didn't want to waste the schools money either.

"Well dear it is up to you, we'll visit the pet store later, I think it would be time for lunch don't you say?" Mrs. Weasly said dragging them to a near by café that looked plain but seemed cozy inside.

"I'll pay" Harry said picking up a weird menu. He looked at it and scanned through it thoughtfully.

"Um, it is okay I can pay for myself" Hinata said hiding herself behind the menu.

"Yes dear let us pay for ourselves, you save your money up for later" Mrs. Weasly said motherly.

"So Hinata, which country you from?" Hermione asked putting her menu down. Hinata thought for a second. Dumbledore had told her she spoke Japanese but was it okay to say it? Mrs. Weasly nodded at signaling her it was okay.

"J-Japanese" Hinata said nervously. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Really?! I've always wanted to visit there, I've heard it's very beautiful" Hermione said dreamily. Hinata stared at her for a second. Konoha is in a war so it wasn't exactly a place to be sight seeing but she kept that to herself.

"Yes it is" Hinata said giving her a fake smile.

"So what class are you going to teach?" Ron asked after they ordered their lunch. Mrs. Weasly had ordered for her since she didn't know what anything on the menu were.

"Dumbledore said, defense against the dark arts class" Hinata said shyly. They again looked at her dumbfounded. She was teaching D.A.D.A, a class they desperately needed.

"You're kidding right?" Ron asked raising his voice. Hinata shook her head, why would she kid?

"That can't be…" Hermione said horrified.

"What is he thinking? How am I supposed to defeat him now" Harry said slumping down on the table. Hinata watched them as their facial expression went sour. Was she that bad that they didn't think she could teach simple hand to hand combat? To tell you the truth she thought that they were pretty weak looking seeing as none of them showed any skill in martial arts or any jitsu's whatsoever and here they were judging her. She grew annoyed. Though her confidence did shatter, her annoyance over took that and before she knew it she stood up and walked towards he door.

"Sorry for being weak" Hinata said venom lacing her voice. She was angry not with just them but with herself as well. Even people in another world thought she was weak. She walked out the door swiftly and walked into the closest alleyway. She needed to get away to calm herself. The last person to call her weak was her father and she had vowed to prove him wrong, but how could she if even strangers thought she was weak. She jumped onto the rooftop and started roof jumping. She didn't know where she was going but she thought that a little peace and quiet would benefit her a lot right now.

"Jeez a little touchy isn't she" Ron said shocked at the little display. Both Hermione and Harry stared at the spot she used to be. They were being a little rude. They didn't even know the girl how could they had been so negative about her.

"Well I don't blame her, you three were very rude and I'm greatly disappointed" Mrs. Weasly said shaking her head. She knew that Hinata possessed strength she just didn't look the part was all.

"I'll go look for her" Harry said standing up and walking to the door. He felt guilty. He didn't mean to offend her, he knew by the way she looked at them and spoke that what they did even if it wasn't really mean hurt her and he didn't like the thought of that.

"I'll go as well, Ron you as well, this is partly your fault as well." Hermione said grabbing him by the arms and dragging him towards the door.

"What!? Why do I have to come! I mean we didn't say anything really bad!" Ron said trying to struggle out of her grip.

"Just come Ron" Hermione said angrily as she dragged him along.

"But I'm starving!" Ron whined as they left the café.

&&&&&&&&

Hinata walked slowly through the forest near the town solemnly. The forest reminded her of her of home. She wanted so badly to see her teammates again and she wanted to see her crush but she knew she'd have to work harder to get home which of course she was all willing to do. She wondered how Naruto was. Was he alright? Did they get away? She hoped that in his fury Naruto didn't go after Kabuto. She didn't want to get home and find out he had died because of her, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Her thoughts wondered to her teammates. Were they okay, were they handling missions okay with out her… Did they miss her? She missed them. She really did. Then that's when she was snapped out of her thoughts. She felt a large chakra spike ahead of her then the presence of a familiar chakra. She stood there shocked but broke into a dash towards the chakra. She knew that chakra, how could she not. It belonged to the one she wished would belong to her and only her. As she reached a small clearing she spotted a body in the middle of the clearing. Her emotions twisted and her eyes started tearing up. It was him, it really was. There laying in the middle of the small clearing was Naruto groaning and holding his head as he slowly set up.

"Well that was painful" Naruto said rubbing his head. Before Hinata could think her body moved running towards him. Naruto looked up shocked to see Hinata running towards him and going as far as jumping on him. She hugged him tightly in her arms crying. Her emotions had gotten the better of her and just realizing he was real and right in front of her devoided her of all logical thinking.

"Naruto-kun!" She said burying her face into the crook of his neck. She didn't want to let go. She was scared that he'd disappear and everything was just a dream.

"Hinata-Chan?!" Naruto said shocked. The normally shy girl clang to him for dear life and he never really had a girl hug him like this, not that he was complaining of course.

"y-you're real" Hinata said sobbing. Naruto looked at her and his eyes softened. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He could feel her trembling which only made him tighten his hold on her.

"It's alright Hinata, I'm here" Naruto said trying to calm the girl down. He had only been there for a few minutes but Hinata had found him and didn't seem to want to let go but he could kind of feel her emotions. She was scared, scared the she'd never see anyone from home again. That's when he vowed to himself. He wasn't going to wait around until god knows when Hinata found a way back. When he got back he'd find a way himself. That he promised.

&&&&&

**Shikori: **Well that's chapter 4 for you!

**Neji: **(growls) I'm a man!

**Shikori: **oh you are? Sorry didn't notice. (says sarcastically.)

**Neji: **what?!

**Shikori: **I'm joking relax

**Neji: **no your not!

**Shikori: **Anyways Akuma_Mame it's the sixth year (smiles)

**Neji: **don't ignore me!! I'm a man! So take back what you said! I am NOT suited to be a girl. I'll even prove it to you! (Starts to take his pants of)

**Shikori: **What the hell are you doing! (grabs a near by chair and throws it at him) Keep you bloody pants on you pervert!

**Neji:** (dodges the chair) Then admit that I'm a man!

**Shikori: **for God sake okay! You're a bloody man are you happy?! My God! No need to take your pants off!

**Neji: **(grins to himself) REVIEW please and thank you (looks smugly at Shikori)

**Shikori: **(whispers to herself.) perverted transvestite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shikori: **HI EVERYONE!

**Neji: **(covers his ears) are you high or something?!

**Shikori: **no not really, just wanted everyone to know how happy I am (smiles)

**Neji: **well I think they got that loud and clear

**Shikori: **well that's good then (smiles again)

**Neji: **(eyeing her) are you sure you didn't take anything? You're being really creepy

**Shikori: **no, nothing (smiles)

**Neji: **I don't believe you, hand it over

**Shikori: **I don't have any!

**Neji:** then hand over the candy

**Shikori: **(looks at him shocked) how'd you know I have candy?!

**Neji: **(sweat drops) I'm psychic now hand it over before you become overly insane and that isn't a pretty site.

**Shikori: **(runs away screaming) NOOO ITS MY CANDY!!!

**Neji: **(sighs) Shikori doesn't own Naruto and co… Get back here and write the story!! (Goes after her)

&&&&&&

_(Recap)_

"_Hinata-Chan?!" Naruto said shocked. The normally shy girl clang to him for dear life and he never really had a girl hug him like this, not that he was complaining of course._

"_y-you're real" Hinata said sobbing. Naruto looked at her and his eyes softened. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He could feel her trembling which only made him tighten his hold on her._

"_It's alright Hinata, I'm here" Naruto said trying to calm the girl down. He had only been there for a few minutes but Hinata had found him and didn't seem to want to let go but he could kind of feel her emotions. She was scared, scared that she'd never see anyone from home again. That's when he vowed to himself. He wasn't going to wait around until god knows when Hinata found a way back. When he got back he'd find a way himself. That he promised._

_(End of recap)_

&&&&&&

It had been almost half an hour since they were like that and Naruto didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something stupid so he just sat there and let her sob on his shoulder. Hinata slowly moved away wiping away the last of her tears and smiled up at him.

"Sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she positioned her self to sit in front of him. "But I w-was really happy" Hinata said smiling up at him.

"It's okay Hinata-Chan" Naruto said giving her his own genuine smile.

"How did y-you get here Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked blushing at his gaze. She was still shy around him especially when they were alone this made her blush a bit more.

"Baa-Chan made a scroll like the one you had" Naruto said proudly.

"I'm glad y-your okay" Hinata said looking him over. She had been worried about him all week, she didn't know whether the wounds he had gotten where bad or not.

"Of course I am! Nothing can keep me down, believe it!" Naruto said smugly. Hinata sighed in relief but noticed Naruto's face fall.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly. He looked depressed which worried her. He was making the same face he had made when he failed his test to become a ninja. She remembered it well. She had seen him sitting on the swing sadly just watching everyone happily go about their business, boasting about how they passed to their parents.

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan…" Naruto said looking at the floor. Hinata stared at him shocked. Why was he saying sorry to her? She thought surprised. He continued "I wasn't strong enough to protect you, I… If I had just listened to Baa-Chan then… None of this would have happened" He said his voice cracking. He didn't know whether to tell her that she had been banished from her clan because of him or not, he was scared, he didn't want her to hate him.

"Naruto-Kun… its n-not your fault, I w-was just being s-selfish, I guess I j-just wanted to show of a b-bit, prove that I'm n-not as weak as everyone t-thinks" Hinata said giving him a weak smile. Naruto looked up at her and shook his head.

"You're anything but weak! I… I'm sorry Hinata, It's… it's because of me your father… your father banished you from your clan" Naruto said shame in his voice. This took Hinata by surprised as she stared at Naruto in disbelief. Her own father had disowned her…

"It isn't y-your fault, if it's a-anyone's fault it's mine" Hinata said sighing to herself. She had figured when the day came she would bawl her eyes out but she wasn't even as shocked as she should be.

"It is, I… I had to have someone else protect me, if you hadn't then… then you would be at home with your family." Naruto said pounding his fist into the ground. All the guilt he had came rushing at him and he needed to let it out, it was just so overwhelming.

"And l-let you be the one to fall of the cliff? Naruto-Kun what type of friend would I be if I let that happen? Knowing I c-could have done something?" Hinata said firmly to him. She knew that he would have done the exact same if it had ever happened to her. Naruto looked up at her shocked. Her expression was firm and authentic he knew by just looking at her that she didn't blame him for anything.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes, removing any tears that might have fallen if left alone. He never had anyone treat him like this, like he was special and it made him feel all happy inside.

"What a-are friends for?" Hinata said smiling warmly at him. Naruto gave her one of his brightest smiles he could master. He still doesn't know how she does it. She's always so positive and kind even after everything that had happened to her.

"So w-when do we finally g-get to go home?" Hinata asked excitedly. She was more then ready to go home. Naruto's smile faded and he suddenly grew nervous.

"About that…" He said trailing of. Hinata looked at him confused. "I'm sorry Hinata… right now, the scroll that Baa-Chan made was only able to transport me here for an hour or two, I can't bring you back…" Naruto said sadly as he watch Hinata's smile suddenly drop.

"So… I w-wont be going h-home?" Hinata asked, her voice trembling. She had been so ready to leave that, that sentence had shattered everything.

"Don't worry Hinata-Chan" Naruto said standing up and copying a pose he had seen Lee do once. "I'll find a way to bring you home" Hinata looked up at him and for some reason she felt as if worrying about it would be a waste. "Oh yeah!" Naruto said as he sat back down and scrambled to get something from a little bag on his back. He took out a small scroll and handed it to her grinning.

"What is t-this?" Hinata asked as she gently took it from him blushing.

"Baa-Chan said that it's a summoning scroll, just write down a person's full name and you can summon them, to help you when ever you need it!" Naruto explained excitedly. Hinata examined it in awe. "Oh yeah, she said to write small cause if you fill it up you can't use it again or something like that, Baa-Chan said that the scroll you had would be the ticket home" Naruto said trying to remember everything Tsunade had told him to say.

"Thank you… This is more than I could ever hope for" Hinata said as her eyes started watering. She was happy, she thought that no one was really missing her but… they were working so hard just to make sure she would be okay.

"Ah Hinata don't cry please?" Naruto said getting nervous. He never knew how to deal with crying women. He placed a hand on her head and gave her a pat. Hinata looked at him blushing a bit but gave him a smile. Naruto blushed at that and took his hand back. He felt giddy for some reason but he quickly brushed it away.

"Naruto-kun… please take care of Shino a-and Kiba for me, they t-tend to fight a lot, but that's o-only because they don't always know w-what to say to each other, make sure that Kurenai-Sensai eats properly, oh a-and please t-tell Hokage-sama to l-look after Shizune-Sensai for me ne" Hinata said smiling warmly at the remembrance of her precious people.

"No problem, their missing you too!" Naruto said grinning.

"Oh and… will you h-have a chat to Neji-san f-for me, I'm n-not sure if he knows about my d-disownment, if he doesn't I w-would like him t-to know, if someone c-can do something a-about it I k-know he can" Hinata said smiling.

"Of course, I'll give him more then a little chat" Naruto said smirking. If Neji could get Hinata back into her clan well then he'll have to do a little persuading.

"Naruto, Thank you" Hinata said giving him another one of her bright smile's making him skip a heart beat.

&&&&&&

"You guys felt that right? It wasn't just me?" Ron asked as they ran towards the shrieking shack. An hour or so ago they had felt a large spike of magical energy. They were scared at the start that it could be a dark mark in the sky again but when nothing appeared they grew curious and decided to check it out them selves.

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked between breathes.

"I have no clue" Harry answered. They stopped for a bit to catch their breathes. That was when he noticed shadows flying over them. All three looked up and fear spread across their faces.

"Bloody hell…" Ron whispered. Above them were around ten death eaters. Harry whipped out his wand with Ron and Hermione doing the same thing, readying them selves for a battle. But what shocked them the most was that they just flew right past them, ignoring them completely.

"What's going on?" Harry asked shocked.

"Who knows mate but I think we should scram" Ron said pointing to the other direction.

"I think we should follow them" Hermione said taking off with Harry right behind her.

"Are you guys nuts!" Ron yelled after them as he too joined in on the chase.

&&&&&&

"Tsunade-sama, do you think Naruto made it alright?" Shizune asked worriedly after an hour or so of waiting. "Do you think he found her?" She asked again.

"I don't know, just be patient" Tsunade said trying to calm the women down. Truth be told she was just as worried about them.

"Hokage-sama!!" came a loud yell from outside her office before the doors flew open revealing two boys out of breath. Tsunade watched in amusement as they both ran towards her in a hurry.

"Shino-san, Kiba-san will you both calm down" Tsunade said trying to calm the two.

"Is it true? You found a way to bring her back?!" Kiba asked hope in his voice. Tsunade watched as both boys looked at her with hope shimmering in their eyes. Their faces were flushed and they were both out of breath.

"Who told you this?" Shizune asked them shocked. How did they know about it, they had only told Naruto and Naruto didn't have time to blab about it to others either.

"We have our ways" Shino said as he caught his breath. Tsunade was shocked, these two were expert in tracking and gathering information but to get something so classified shocked her. She shook her head and sighed but decided that they should know what was going on.

"We can not bring her back however we sent Naruto to bring her a message, to find her way home will be up to her" Tsunade said as she took a seat. Both boys watched her taking it in.

"You sent Naruto?! Why didn't you call one of us?!" Kiba asked angrily. Kiba still had a grudge against Naruto, he didn't hate him he just didn't like him very much right now.

"Yes, you both were not here and we needed him to contact her as soon as possible." Tsunade said ignoring Kiba's anger.

"Kiba" Shino said in a warning tone. He needed Kiba to calm down. He had gathered two major information that he needed to verify, one was done but the next one he needed to know. Kiba gave Shino a glare but shut his mouth none the less. "Hokage-sama, is it true about Hinata's disownment?" Again Tsunade and Shizune stared at them in disbelief. She was going to have to find out how they got this information.

"Yes it is true" Tsunade said sadly. Shizune watched as their faces turned bitter and knew she wasn't the only one watching over her. Shino turned to walk away confusing everyone in the room including Kiba.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked catching up to him. Shino turned to look at him his expression unreadable but his voice revealed what he felt.

"To the Hyuga estate" Shino said venom in his voice. He had snapped. He usually always had control over his emotion, masking them easily, but confirming Hinata's disownment made him lose it. His bugs swarmed around him dangerously proving that he had more power then he let on.

"Shino, calm down" Kiba said cautiously. Kiba was beyond furious but he knew better then to cause trouble with the Hyuga's, he knew Hinata wouldn't want it either.

"No, they have no right" Shino said simply as his bugs filled the room. Tsunade eyed him carefully before speaking.

"Shino, that is enough, I know how you are feeling right now but what do you think Hinata-Chan would think if she knew you went and hurt her family and yourself." Tsunade said firmly.

"Shino, Hinata's tough, when she comes back she'll find a way to fix this okay, and we'll be with her every step of the way" Kiba said putting a hand on Shino's shoulder. Usually it was Hinata who had to calm him down in these kind of situation or it was him calming Kiba down, he shook his head but his bugs retreated back into his large overcoat.

"I apologies" Shino said as he calmed down. "I went over board especially if I had to have you comfort me" Shino said looking at Kiba he flared at the comment.

"What did you say?" Kiba said retaliating. Tsunade watched as they both argued with Kiba mostly doing the yelling. Tsunade sighed, she had no idea how Hinata could handle the two.

"Right, both of you be quiet, I need you both to go and fetch Neji Hyuga for me" Tsunade said getting a file out of a near by drawer.

"What do you need him for?" Shizune asked curiously.

"His bond to know quite a lot about the Hyuga rules isn't he? We'll find a way to over step this disownment." Tsunade said authority in her voice. Shino and Kiba nodded and went to look for Neji.

"Do you think there's a way?" Shizune asked sadly.

"There's always a way" Tsunade said as she looked out the window. Hinata was causing a lot of trouble but hey it beat doing paper work, Tsunade thought smiling.

&&&&&&

"Here" Naruto said as he took the strap filled with kunai's and shiriken's and strapped it around Hinata's leg. Hinata blushed as he wrapped it around her leg. "You'd probably need it more then I do, I can always go get more at home" Naruto said smiling at her.

"Thank you" Hinata said blushing. Naruto was fussing over her getting her to tell him, her stories, what had happened while she had been there and it made Hinata happy. He had never really paid this much attention to her before and watching him listen to her intently made her blush like mad.

"So they have these really weird jitsu's here?" Naruto asked like a little child. He was just filled with curiosity.

"Yup, a-and they use t-these to do them" Hinata said taking out her wand. Naruto stared at it and laughed.

"They need these twigs to do jitsu's?! Wow how weak are they!" Naruto said laughing.

"Naruto its p-pretty powerful" Hinata said trying to get him to stop laughing. "They c-can do a lot of t-things we c-can't do with a jitsu" Hinata said explaining.

"Like what?" Naruto said leaning in to give her, his full attention.

"They c-can make things fly, make things m-move by t-them selves" Hinata said listing them down. They were too deep in their conversation to notice that they weren't alone anymore.

"So you two were responsible for that magic burst?" came a deep cold voice. Naruto and Hinata both jumped up and went into a fighting stance. There were about ten odd people standing there wearing large over coats with the hood right over their face.

"w-who are you?" Hinata asked surprised. She could sense that they were dangerous. She'd have to warn Naruto.

"Hmm… should we bring these brats back?" another man spoke, his voice sending a chill down their spine.

"Naruto-kun, be careful, t-they shoot t-this light out of t-the wands, don't l-let it hit you" Hinata said whispering, Naruto gave her a quick nod and readied himself.

"The Dark Lord would want to have a little chat with you two" another one of them said walking towards them slowly.

"Well we're not going anywhere with you" Naruto said angrily. Who did these people think they were? He didn't sense any powerful chakra from them so from all he knew they were just normal people. But Hinata had warned him and he was going to pay attention, unlike the last time a warning was sent to him, he had ignored it and look what happened.

"You s-should leave" Hinata said trying her best to sound deadly. But it only made them chuckle.

"Hinata!" came a yell from behind the death eaters. Hinata saw Harry, Hermione and Ron with their wands out pointing at them menacingly. Hinata stared at them shocked.

"Friends of yours?" Naruto asked a little surprised. Hinata just nodded her eyes glued on the three. She was worried, she had just met them and they were a bit rude to her but they were he soon to be students and even friends, she wouldn't let anything happen to them.

"Hinata, what's happening?! And who's the guy?" Hermione asked not taking her eyes of the death eaters.

"Well if it isn't the boy who lived and his lackeys" one of the death eater said amused. Harry narrowed his eyes at them. He was scared what had made them rush here in the first place, they were greatly unnumbered.

"Hey ugly's your battle is with us" Naruto yelled getting their attention.

"You guys run!" Hinata said yelling as she and Naruto dashed towards them catching them of guard. Hinata had roundhouse kicked one at the side of his head sending him flying to the side, while Naruto grabbed two by the collar and tossing them over his shoulder.

"You brats!" One of the death eater said casting a spell at them. Naruto dodged it by sharply turning to the right before kicking the wand out of his hand. Hinata at the same time applied her gentle fist technique to another one sending him flying into the one Naruto had just rendered helpless. While this was going on the golden trio watched in awe as these two people not even older then them knocked out five death eaters in a split second with out using magic.

"Hinata-Chan, these guys are weak as" Naruto said surprised. Hinata only looked at him and shook her head.

"Only physically, t-their wands are w-what you have t-to watch out for" Hinata said sternly. She knew what kind of damage the wands can do and she really didn't know how to treat these kind of things if Naruto were to be hit by one. Naruto only gave her an odd look but nodded. While they had been distracted three death eaters had snuck up on the golden trio.

"Well it looks like we can't bring those two back but you three will be more than enough." A death eater said as he was going to cast a stunning spell but stopped as soon as he felt a sharp, cold, metallic blade pressed against his neck.

"Drop your w-wand" Hinata said keeping a good grip on her kunai. She looked at the side of her eye to make sure Naruto was fine and sure enough the other two death eaters where on the floor unconscious.

"You'll pay greatly for this" The death eater said before he disappeared shocking Hinata greatly. She turned around to find the rest of them disappered as well. She turned back to look at the three which they just stared at her stunned and speechless. They had never seen anyone fight like that, they were like ninja's the three thought staring at them.

"Are y-you guys okay?" Hinata asked looking them over. Where they hit while she was fighting. She thought worriedly as she looked them over. Ron was the first to recover.

"That was bloody awesome!" Ron said or more like yelled at her making Naruto smirk at him.

"Of course what did you expect" Naruto said grinning at them. Hinata stared at him sweat dropping. That one praise went straight to Naruto's head. Hinata thought smiling at the blond. Just then Naruto suddenly wavered and his body become transparent.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called to him in a panic. Naruto looked down at his own hand and then laughed.

"Guess I got to go now huh, don't worry Hinata-Chan you can summon me anytime, I'll see you later okay" Naruto said as he completely disappered. Hinata stared at where he was sadly before shaking it of. It wasn't the time to become depressed, she would find her way home that was a promise and she never goes back on her promises as it was her nindo.

"You mind explaining this?" Hermione said shell shocked at what had just happened. The girl in front of them looked fragile and delicate but just seeing her take on so many death eaters without breaking a sweat was more then enough to make her light headed.

"Yeah, who are you exactly?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes. Some one who could fight like that was of course very strong and strong people weren't always good.

"Umm…" Hinata said twiddling her thumbs. What was she supposed to say? Dumbledore said that she should try to keep it a secret but how could she if they had just witnessed everything.

"That was bloody brilliant though, I've never seen someone fight like that" Ron said in admiration. Hinata only nodded her thanks.

"There you three are!" came an annoyed voice from behind them. They turned around to find Mrs. Weasly with her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

"Mrs. Weasly" Came Harry's surprised voice.

"You four, where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Mrs. Weasly said as she went towards them irritated.

"Mrs. Weasly, where is Hinata from exactly?" Hermione asked eyeing the older women. Mrs. Weasly looked at her before looking at Hinata who had an apologetic look on her face. Mrs. Weasly only sighed.

"Well I guess there's no use in hiding it then, we'll have to go back home before I explain, and it'll be a long story." Mrs. Weasly said shaking her head. She had her own questions but Dumbledore had clearly told the story to a handful of them and stated that she was important. She was only hoping that the three wouldn't find out.

"Sorry" Hinata said to Mrs. Weasly who only weakly smiled at her. Hinata should have thought before rushing into battle but she was itching to have a little spar plus she was worried, she didn't want anything to happen to the three especially if there was something she could do. Hinata stuffed her hands into her pocket feeling the scroll Naruto had given her earlier. It made her smile just thinking about it. She would find a way to see her precious people again, plus there was someone special waiting for her. She thought as she blushed. She'd have to work even harder from now on.

&&&&&&

**Shikori: **Thanks everyone for reading the 5th chapter

**Neji: **wow you almost seem sane…

**Shikori: **is that a good or bad thing?

**Neji: **Sanity is a good thing you moron

**Shikori: **really? I always thought sanity was over rated

**Neji: **well you have problems

**Shikori: **and so do you

**Neji: **I do not!

**Shikori: **do too just look at yourself in the mirror and you'll get my drift (smiles)

**Neji:** what?!! (glares her)

**Shikori: **anyways! REVIEW please and thank you! (Runs away laughing)

**Neji: **(chases after her) come back here!! What's wrong with how I look!!


End file.
